Adopted By Them
by katieswift
Summary: Taylor is just a regular 12 year old girl but she lives in an orphanage after what seems like a life time she gets adopted by the one and only Big Time Rush. Follow Taylor on the crazy new roller coaster she calls life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just going to be something I'll update maybe once a week something I can turn to when I get my homework done and when I need to get away from the real world. This is something totally different and I thought I'd give it a try. Hope you like it.**

**Taylor's POV:**

Hi, I'm Taylor, I'm 12 and I live in a orphanage, my parents dropped me here when I was 1 and they never came back.

"Taylor there is someone that wants to see you." Alison said smiling.

Alison was the caregiver here at the orphanage she was the nicest person I've ever meet, she had lived here at the orphanage since she was 13, she got adopted when she was 15 and then once she grew up she made sure all the kids here where taken care of right. Alison just turned 22 last week and all us kids threw a party for her and my roommate Addi made a cake from scratch.

"Who?" I asked looking up at her.

"A boyband." Alison said smiling.

"A boyband?" I asked Alison nodded.

"Does Kendall Knight,James, Logan and Carlos ring a bell?" Alison asked grinning

"As in Big Time Rush?" I asked my smile wide.

"Yep." Alison said

"They want to see me?" I asked

"They do." Alison said

I got up off my bed and walked to Alison who guided me to the main foyer of the house.

Yep, right in front of me was Big Time Rush the boyband that I listen every night before I go to bed.

"Hi." They said union.

"Hi." I said quietly, my shy side showing.

Kendall walked over to me smiling.

"Well boys I think she's the one." He said and the boys nodded agreeing with him.

"Taylor go pack while I get the boys to sign some paper work." Alison said smiling leading the boys to the head office. I walked upstairs and started packing.

"Where are you going?" Addison asked

"I'm getting out of here." I said smiling

"You got adopted?" She asked

"I did." I said

"By who?" She asked

"A boyband that goes by the name of Big Time Rush." I said smiling.

She screamed and started fangirling.

"You are going to be living with the four most sexy boys in the world Tay." She said looking at her poster on the wall.

"Well I don't look at them like that Addison, I see them as older brothers and not sex gods like you." I said packing up the last of my things.

"So this is it.." Addison said frowning.

"Hey you never know One Direction could come and adopt you and then we would be forced to hate each other." I said joking Addison giggled.

"That would never happen." She said

"You never know." I said as I grabbed a jacket since it was mid fall.

"Taylor are you ready?" Alison asked

"Yeah. Coming." I said putting my blonde wavy hair up in a ponytail.

"Bye Addi, until next time." I said and hugged her.

"Be good, don't give Alison any trouble." I said knowing Addison was a prankest.

"I'll try not too." She said as I grabbed my suitcase.

I walked down the main stair case to see a bunch of the kids looking shocked no-one would thought I would be adopted.

"Tay-Tay!" I heard someone scream, then got swept off my feet into a hug, Carlos was hugging me.

"Carlos don't scare her!" I heard Logan said

I hugged Carlos back, smiling.

"OK Ms. Taylor be good for the boys even though I know you'll be good." Alison said handing Logan my folder that had all my paper work in it.

"Come on let's go." Logan said grabbing my suitcase.

We all got into a black van with Logan driving and Kendall in the passenger, with James on my left and Carlos on my right.

"So Taylor tell us about yourself." Logan said smiling.

"Well I'm 12 years old, I was born in Keywest Florida, parents dropped me off there when I was 1 never to be seen again, my favorite color is green and I love dogs." I said the nodded once.

"Keywest Florida?" Kendall asked

I nodded.

"So that's were the country accent comes from." Carlos said.

"Most people mistake it for a British slash Irish accent which I don't see where they get that from but oh well." I said shrugging.

"So Taylor tell me do you know who we are?" James asked

I nodded grinning.

"Of course I know who you are, you're Big Time Rush, a worldwide boyband who has a million girls crying at every concert, millions of fans which are called 'Rushers' and has a hit TV show called Big Time Rush which is created by Scott Fellows." I said the boys looked at me shocked.

"No I'm not a stalker I do my research and no I'm not a crazied fangirl." I said

"I like her." Carlos said

"Now my old roommate is a crazied one." I said nodding

"Like how crazied?" Logan asked looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Like in love with you crazied and had planned weddings.." I said trailing off.

"They're is so many of those." James said

"I know 20 of them." I said

"None of you are allowed to tell anyone this, this is like breaking Rusher code." I said smiling

"Our lips are sealed." Logan said.

"I have a question." I said the four boys turned their attention to me.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked

"Because Alison told us a bit about you on our way here on the phone and we knew you were the one." Kendall said

"Have you ever gotten adopted?" Logan asked

"No, all the adopters wanted younger children." I said.

"Did your management put you guys up to this?" I asked

"Nope, this was totally our idea management doesn't even know about it yet, but I'm sure once they meet you and get to know you they'll like you." Kendall said I nodded understanding.

"Alison was telling us about your 'powers'" Carlos said smirking.

My 'powers' were my photographic memory and how I could remember anything and everything.

"She wasn't supposed to tell." I said shaking my head.

"But that is so cool." Logan said

"It can be sometimes." I said

"So Taylor do you have any nicknames?" Kendall asked

"Most people just call me Tay." I said shrugging.

"I call dibs on the the nickname Tay-Tay." Carlos said hugging my shoulders.

"I was going to say that." James said

"Oh well." Carlos said

"So you watch the show?" Logan asked

"Never miss it. All the kids back there watch it." I said

"And just so you know half the guys that are my age back there have a huge crush on Kates." I said smiling

"You know her nickname?" Kendall asked smiling

"I do, my roommate and I always called her that and no one knew who we were talking about now if we called her Katie then everyone knew." I said.

"Katie is going to love you." Logan said

"Katie loves everyone." James said shrugging.

"Not everyone..." Carlos said

~!~

We pulled up to the airport and went through security and then got on a private jet. I was afraid of planes I always thought they were going to crash.

"You ever been on a plane before?" James asked I shook my head no, my shy side showing again.

"You'll be fine, if you want you can go to sleep and we'll wake up up when we land.

I nodded.

"Wait quick question, why did you fly all the way to Florida to adopt?" I asked a question that randomly popped in my head.

"We wanted someone that we knew would enjoy this kind of life and when we meet you we knew you were the one." Kendall said has he took his seat right across from me.

I nodded and yawned.

"Get some sleep Tay, you're going to need it you got a big day tomorrow when we get to LA, you got a lot of people to meet." Carlos said then pressed a kiss to my forehead.

I smiled lightly, maybe it was going to be good to get adopted for once, maybe I'll really like it, maybe I'll be loved.

~!~

"Taylor..Tay-Tay..Taytors.." I heard someone said

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Tay, we landed." I heard another voice say.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled.

"Taylor really?" I heard someone whine.

"Yes." I smirking

"Fine.." I heard someone else then I felt some tickle my sides which made me giggle.

"I'm up, stop it!" I said giggling I felt someone pick me up.

"Good morning!" James said kissing my cheek.

"Is it morning?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Not really, well kinda it's about 12 am." Kendall said taking me from Carlos.

"Which one of you knows my weakness?" I asked glaring at them.

"Alison told us." They said union. Dang it Alison.

"Come on Munchkin we got to get to the house and get you back to sleep." Logan said as Kendall put me back on my feet

We got into a limo and started for the house.

"What's my last name?" I asked

"Well that's really up to you. We all signed the papers so we're all your legal guardians." Logan said. I thought about matching up the last names with my name.

Taylor Knight

Taylor Diamond

Taylor Michell

Taylor Garcia

"They're to many to choice from!" I said sinking into the leather seats. The boys chuckled at me.

"It's not really that funny, it's like trying to pick a puppy but there's two that you love but you can only choice one." I said

"Taylor Diamond it is." I said smiling.

"Yes!" James cheered

"Oh and the girls are taking you shopping tomorrow." James said I groaned

"I hate shopping." I said

"Tom-boy?" Logan asked I nodded.

"I hate shopping so much." I said

"We promise they won't drag you around for hours." Kendall said as we pulled up to the house.. Correction this is not a house this is a mansion.

"You said this was a house." I said as I stepped out of the limo.

"It's is." Logan said

"This is a mansion." I said as I stood there looking at it.

"Come on let's go see you're room."Carlos said

"The girls picked everything out for it and we painted the walls." Logan said as he brought my suitcase in.

Carlos leaded me up the stairs and into my room, which I loved!

My bed was amazing with blues and blacks and whites something I always wanted. I had a bookcase stalked to with books.

"Alison told us you loved to read." Logan said smiling.

I had a flat screen TV, a couch, a walk in closet, a desk with a macbook on it. My walls were painted a teal color with like a tree like design which I loved my desk and shelves were where the tree design was.

"Here." Logan said handing me a I phone 5.

"It's got ours and everyone you will meet tomorrow's contacts in it." James said.

I smiled.

"Thanks guys. I mean it, like thanks for adopting me and everything." I said then got up off my bed and hugged each of them.

"Well it's time for you to go to bed Taylor." Kendall said looking at his watch.

"It's almost 1 am." Carlos said

"We'll let you get ready for bed." Logan said and the all left the room.

I grabbed my Pj's and walked into my connected bathroom and took a quick shower and slipped into my sweat pants and tank top, brushed my long blonde hair and put it into a high pony tail.

I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall then down the stairs to see the boys watching a movie.

"You up to watch a scary movie?" James asked

"I love scary movies!" I said smiling.

"She's totally going to fit in with us." Logan said.

We started watching Paranormal Activity 3 when I feel asleep right in the middle of the movie.

~!~

**A/N: There is Chapter one I hope you guys like it I'm working on Chapter two as I type. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taylor's POV:**

I woke up the next morning because of the glare of the sun right in my eyes.

I groaned and got up grabbing my clothes which were a pair of dark faded jeans and a black shirt that said, "We're to dangerous, you don't want to mess with us." a little phrase that me and Addison always said.

I put my hair in a side braid and walked downstairs to see Carlos cooking breakfast.

"Morning Tay-Tay." He said smiling

"Morning." I said then yawned

"Sleep well?" He asked I nodded and placed my head on the counter.

"Good morning." James said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Our guests should be here in a few hours and look who is up." Kendall said smiling.

"I'm not a good morning person." I said

"She's very quiet." Carlos said putting a plate in front of me with hash browns bacon and sausage.

"Alison told me you hated eggs." Carlos said.

"I've never liked them." I said scrunching up my nose.

"I don't like ketchup." Carlos said

"How can you not like ketchup?" I said making James,Kendall and Logan (who had just walked into the room) grin.

"I guess since I ate it so much when I was a kid I don't like it anymore." He said

"We need to get him back on the normal bus." I said making the other three chuckle.

"Have you ever had eggs with ham and cheese in them before?" James asked, I shook my head no.

"Well how about I make you some not too much and you can try it?" He asked

"OK." I said I might as well try it.

I nibbled on some bacon while I watched the four of them cook.

"So who am I meeting today?" I asked.

"All of our parents, my brothers, Logan's sister, Carlos' siblings and then Katelyn, Ciara and Erin." Kendall said, I smiled I was going to have the family I always wanted.

"Now is that smile something we should worry about?" Carlos asked

I shock my head no.

"Alison told you guys too much." I said

"Here." James said putting a small plate in front of me.

I hesitantly took a bite out of it and smiled.

"That's really good." I said then started eating more of it.

"No one else is allowed to cook me eggs besides James." I said then continued eating.

~!~2 hours later~!~

The door bell went off.

"That's probably our guests." James said then got off the couch and answered the door, I heard chatter and then 3 girls walked in.

"Taylor, these are ou-" I cut James off.

"Logan I know who they are, Ciara, Katelyn and Erin, your co-stars." I said smiling.

"She knows her facts." Ciara said smiling.

The door bell rang again and in walked more people who I didn't know.

"Taylor this is my Mom and my brothers Kevin and Kenneth." Kendall said I waved shying at them.

"She's shy." Carlos said

"Understandable." Kevin said

"She's living with four boys, I'm surprised she's not terrified." Kevin said making his way to the kitchen.

"I lived with 5 older boys and then at least 10 younger boys." I said speaking up. Kevin turned around and looked at me then shrugged.

"Kevin why are you raiding our fridge?" Kendall asked

"Free food!" Kevin said.

"Are we having a cook out?" Kenneth asked

"If Kevin doesn't eat all the food." James said

"Kevin don't touch the food!" Kenneth said.

"Then we get to take Taylor shopping!" Erin said making me groan.

"I hate shopping." I said

"She's a tom-boy." Katelyn said

"I won't let them take you to a million stores." Ciara said sitting next to me.

"I hate shopping too." Ciara said

~!~

The cook out was in full swing everyone was laughing and having a good time everyone seemed to love me.

Kendall wrapped his arms around my shoulders and he hugged me then kissed my cheek in a brotherly way.

"Everyone loves you Taylor." He said smiling.

"They do?" I asked as I took a sip from my apple cider.

"They do." He said smiling.

~!~

"Come on Taylor you're going to love it. We are going to go shopping and buy you new clothes." Katelyn said smiling

'Please don't make me go.' I mouthed to the guys.

"You never know you might find something you like Tay." James said I frowned at him.

"Come on." Erin said, we walked out the door and into the black van and headed for the mall.

We parked and walked up to the entrance and walked in.

"First stop.. Forever 21!" Katelyn said I groaned.

~!~2 hours later~!~

So it's been 2 hours and we've shopped at every girlie store possible, I have tried on a million outfits and we each have at least 6 bags, 3 on each arm.

"Can we got now?" Me and Ciara asked unison

"I think we've tortured them enough, but we need to stop and get Taylor a beanie." Erin said

The two of them dragged Ciara and I into a store and bought me two beanies one tan and one black.

"And now we can go ho- No wait she needs shoes!" Katelyn said then her and Erin dragged Ciara and I into Journeys.

"Can I get some vans?" I asked

"Might as well." Katelyn said and walked to the flats.

I grabbed a pair of teal vans that would go good with a lot of my outfits since a lot of them were teal and blue.

"Here try these on." Ciara said handing me a pair of knee-high converse shoes.

I tried them on.

"They are adorable!" Erin said

"We're buying them." Katelyn said smiling.

We got me a pair of teal vans, some black knee-high converse, some black high top converse, a pair of brown combat boots and then some flip-flops and some flats.

"Now we can go." Erin said

~!~

We walked into the house.

"Boys we're home!" Ciara called.

"Game room! No Carlos other way!" We heard James yell.

The four of us looked at each other placing the bags in my room and then walked into the game room to see the boys playing x-box COD.

"You blew all of us up!" Carlos yelled making us four girls roll our eyes.

"Do you want to see what we bought Taylor or not?" Ciara asked.

"Let's go we have to approve." Kendall said jumping of the couch and running into the living room the other three following them.

"Fashion show!" Erin said.

The three girls dragged me up to my room and made me show off all my outfits, which the guys approved of completely.

I walked up stairs and changed into my PJ's then walked downstairs thinking if I and the boys where ready to know my whole back story, I'm not sure if Alison told them about it or not, of course I did tell a few lies to cover up my story the story I hated and that gave me nightmares for years.

"I really don't know Logan, she hasn't opened up to us fully yet." I heard I stopped in my tracks and hide, I knew eavesdropping was wrong but I really wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Just give her time she'll fully warm up, I would be nervous too. She's been taken out of her normal environment it's going to take so time. But like Alison said she's shy she always has been but did you guys realize when we were getting to know her on the way to the airport it was like she opened up more?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, cause she probably felt safe." Carlos said.

I walked in like nothing happened and I heard nothing.

"Hey Tay." They chorused I waved sitting in between Kendall and Logan.

"Listen I think it's time to tell you my whole story.." I said somehow finding my hair very interesting.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Taylor." James said

"But you guys need to know.." I said this was going to be hard since my past has stuck with my for a while now and something I won't forget anytime soon.

"So what's the story?" Carlos asked

"Where should I start is the real question." I said.

"Start from the beginning." James said.

I sighed and nodding.

"OK, so it pretty much starts of like this.."

"It started when my older sister, Maggie moved off to college, she pretty much took care of me and my younger brother Max. When she moved off she that's when the abuse started it started out verbal like name calling somethings I can't say and then I pretty much turned into a maid cleaned, learned how to cook and then I messed up one time, spilled something on the floor and he slapped me right across the face." I said trying to keep the tears at bay, I stared blankly at the wall.

"He started going after my younger brother but I wasn't going to let him hit Max so that's when the beating started, still have some bruises and scars but they're slowly fading. They put Max in foster care in Tallahassee which he got adopted out by a family from what Alison told me they're a nice family and Maggie tried to get custody but since she was fresh out of high school they wouldn't allow it." I said.

"How old is Max?" Carlos asked quietly.

"He's turning 7 in a few weeks." I said.

"Do you ever get to see your siblings?" Logan asked

"No." I said shaking my head I started tracing the scar on my left wrist, the scar when he broke a beer bottle and the glass cut me Logan seemed to notice and pulled me into him.

"You don't have to worry about him Taylor he's gone now he's not going to get you." He whispered in my ear.

"Here's something I wanted to know, your parents almost stuck with the M's and it's like M and we're going to take a turn and make it a T and then back to M." Carlos said making me smile.

"Well if I had have been a boy I would have been a Max but since I was a girl Taylor came to my mom's mind." I said smiling.

"There's that smile." James said poking my cheek.

"So where are your parents now?" Kendall asked

"They're both in jail for abuse." I said nodding.

"Well you don't have to worry about anything cause you have us now!" Carlos said pulling me into a hug which I gladly returned.

~!~

I was in my room drawing and then reading some.

"Hey Taylor!" I heard Kendall call, I got up off my bed and walked into the dining room where the guys were.

"Taylor." Carlos said pulling me onto his lap then planted a kiss on my temple.

"How would you feel about school?" Logan asked.

I shrugged I was mostly homeschooled back at the orphanage.

"See I think it would be a good idea to homeschool you." Kendall said.

"It would be easier for the filming and then when tour starts up." James said.

"I did homeschool back at the orphanage." I said

"So we will put you in online classes." Logan said smiling.

"So we'll start your classes in a month." Kendall said I nodded.

"Now what does princess Taylor want for dinner?" James asked

"Pizza." I said smiling.

"I'll call the place." Logan said getting up.

"No wait Logan we have all the ingredients here we can make it ourselves." James said

"Good idea." Logan said smiling.

~!~

I was rolling some pizza dough out.

"Hey Tay?" James asked I turned around when he flicked flour in my face.

"Funny." I said picking up some flour and flicked it in his face.

"This can not turn out well." I heard Logan.

~!~30 minutes later~!~

All five of us were covered in flour.

"Well at least we finished the pizzas and got them in the oven." Kendall said.

"We're covered in flour." Logan said

"This would make a very good plot line for the show." We heard Ciara we looked up.

"How did you get in?" Carlos asked

"I made a key." She said

"But you're right it would make a very good plot line." I said

"I'll have to ask Scott about it. How did the five of you get like this?" She asked

"We were making pizza." James started

"Say no more." Ciara said

"I'll watch the pizzas you guys go get cleaned up." She said smiling. We all walked upstairs and started cleaning up.

**Ciara's POV:**

I really hate to say it but I'm so jealous of Taylor. The guys just seem so attached to her like she was their own little sister, which everyone knows I am their little sister not her.

I just need to get over it.

**Taylor's POV:**

I walked down in a pair of plaid PJ's pants and a Never Shout Never band tee.

"Hey Cici." I said sitting at the counter.

"Hey." She said smiling at me.

"You know I'm not trying to take your place or anything, I didn't even know they were going to adopted me until 2 minutes before meeting them." I said, I knew there had to be tension between the two of us. With the guys adopting me I knew it felt like I was taking her place.

"You're the little sister and I'm the daughter, they are my legal guardians." I said.

"Can you read minds?" She asked grinning, I smiling and shook my head no.

"I wish I could." I said smiling.

"So we're good right?" I asked

"Of course. I was just a little jealous cause no lie when Scott see's you he is going to want you on the show." Ciara said.

"I'm not actress."I said, I really was no actress, I'd really just wanted to be ordinary Taylor Elizabeth Smith, well now it was Taylor Elizabeth Maslow.

"So have you decided on a last name?" Ciara asked

"Maslow." I replied.

"You should take a piece from each last name and put them all together." Ciara said smiling.

"That is a very good idea!" I said she sat next to me.

We sat there for a few minutes thinking.

"Schenderlow!" Ciara said. I smiling.

"Better than mine." I said

"What was yours?" She asked

"Schmidenahenderlow." I said.

"So when it's important you'll go by Maslow and when it comes to the fans it's Schenderlow." Ciara said smiling.

"Schenderlow? What's that?" Carlos asked

"Your fours last names mashed together." I said smiling

"Creative." Kendall said

"What's that smell?" Logan asked we all sniffed the arm to smell smoke then our eyes widened.

"The pizzas!" We said union.

Kendall opened the oven grabbing the oven mitts and then pulled them out.

"They're not burnt." Kendall said

"Well let's eat." James said

"Cici's staying." Carlos said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

~!~

"I'm stuffed." I groaned.

"I say we pop in a DVD a let this food settle." James said

"What movie?" I asked

"Horrible bosses." He said

"Best movie of all time." Carlos said.

"We have a 12-year-old here." Logan said

"It's my favorite movie ever!" I said smiling

We walked to the movie room and I'm telling you it was like a movie theater in a bedroom.

James put the movie in and skipped over the commercials.

~!~

I sat there laughing at Charlie Day singing That's not my name.

"Best part of the movie." I said laughing.

~!~

I woke up after the movie ended.

"Aw! I missed the movie!" I said and frowned.

"We'll watch it again tomorrow." Carlos said picking me up bridal style then carried me up to my room, I rested my head on his shoulder and yawned.

"You're tired I can tell." He said then threw the blankets back and slipped me into bed.

"Night Tay-Tay." He said then kissed my forehead.

"Night, Los." I said quickly slipping into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I know this is a crappy chapter I'm sorry guys I'm sick. :p I'll try to get a chapter up for 4 Big Brothers 1 Little Sister sometime this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~!~One Month Later~!~**

**Taylor's POV:**

"Taylor." I heard Logan said

I snuggled deeper into my blue tie die sheets.

"Come on Munchkin you got to get up you start school today." Logan said

"Ten more minutes." I mumbled.

"Taylor come on." I heard James said.

"I'm making cookie dough muffins." I heard Carlos.

"I'm up!" I said sitting up.

"Out!" I said pointing to the door. Logan and James walked out and closed the door.

I grabbed a cute little white sun dress that went down to just above my knees that had a cute little brown belt to go around it and grabbed my white sandals. I know I'm a tom-boy but that doesn't mean I can't get dressed up every once and a while.

I got a quick shower and put my hair in a fishtail braid.

I got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Taytors." Kendall said 'Taytors' is his nickname for me.

After a whole month I finally warmed up to the guys fully they knew my back story and knew everything about me.

"Morning." I said still trying to wake up.

I spotted the coffee maker.

"Taylor." I heard Kendall say.

"Please Daddy, please." I begged. Yes, I called them all Daddy or Dad. It felt good to have some kind of father figures around.

He sighed,

"Here, but don't tell them." He said referring to my three other dads as he handed me his coffee cup.

I smiled and took a sip of it then handed it back to him.

"Be lucky you have those puppy dog eyes like Los, or else I wouldn't give you any. They have come to the conclusion that I had some kind of trait from each of them.

I got my puppy eyes from Daddy Carlos.

I got my looks from Daddy James.

I got my photographic memory for Daddy Logan which I don't get where they got that one from.

And then they said I got my charm from Daddy Kendall.

"Look who has finally gotten up from the dead." James said I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I said

"You want me to shut up?" He asked

"Maybe." I said

"Oh maybe." He said then started poking me in my sides making me giggle.

" Dad, stop it." I said giggling.

He stopped and wrapped his arms around my shoulders hugging me.

"Remember Ladybug, you start class at 8:30." Logan said I looked at the clock to see it 7.

"I got and hour and 30 minutes." I said smiling.

"And after your class you get to come with us for your very first interview." Carlos said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes!" I said I was very excited even though I was nervous.

Carlos sat a cookie dough muffin in front of me.

"Thank you." I said

"So what class do I have today?" I asked

"You have 30 minutes of Math and 30 minutes of English." Logan said

"I suck at Math." I mumbled, I always have sucked at it, I got adding and subtracting fine but when it came to multiplying and dividing and the rest it was all down hill.

"Don't worry I talked to your teacher a few days ago." Logan said

"So I'll have teachers?" I asked they nodded.

"Just please pay attention." James said then kissed my cheek making me giggle.

I quietly slipped away from the boys and grabbed my laptop and phone then walked down stairs sitting at the bar in the kitchen and started booting up my laptop.

While the guys were talking I quickly grabbed James' coffee cup and drank the rest of it.

I gently placed the coffee cup back on the counter just as James turned around.

James picked up his coffee cup and went to take a sip of it.

He pulled it away and looked inside and flipped it upside down.

"Who drank my coffee?" He asked

The four of us shrugged.

He eyed us.

"Once I find out who did you're dead." He said.

I turned back to my laptop and signed into my class knowing I was going to be doing a lot of read I walked up to my room and grabbed my Math and English binders and a few pencils and walked back downstairs. I sat my binders down next to my computer and put my pencils next to them.

"Well your getting set up early." Logan said looking up from his newspaper.

"Might as well." I said logging onto my class looking at all the stuff I need to memorize and smirked. This school year was going to be a breeze.

"I know that smirk, that smirk is when you have a plan." Kendall said I waved him off.

I memorized everything in the two lessons we were doing for Math and English by the time I finished reading them.

I did the assignments and got done in 30 minutes.

"Done." I said smirking.

"How?" James asked looking at the four lessons that I did.

"And you got them all right too." James said looking dumb founded.

"It's called a brain." I said tapping my temple lightly.

"You used your photographic memory?" James asked

"Yep, I can't help it either anything I hear,say or read is stuck in my brain for life." I said smirking.

"Well do you think you could get one more assignment for each class done in 15 minutes?" Logan asked, I nodded and got to work.

"I'm going to get ahead." I sang smiling

In 15 minutes I got the double amount of work done then I was supposed too.

"Hello?" Kendall asked answering his phone, I saw him smirk.

"OK, Kates I'll let her know." He said then hung up.

"Katie said slow down, you're getting ahead of her, and that's not cool." Kendall said in his 'girl' voice.

"She'll get over it." I said smirking closing my laptop.

"When we get home I'll get back on, maybe I'll get all the work done for next week and then I can have next week off." I said.

"If your grades stay up." Kendall said I nodded.

"Well I guess we can leave early for the interview." Logan said.

We all got into the van and headed to the interview.

~!~

"So wait you got 6 assignments done in 45 minutes?" Carlos asked I nodded smiling as we sat back stage. The make-up and hairdresser had my hair curled lightly and let me apply my own make up which I kept natural nothing to dark and nothing that my Dads could see.

"Hello I'm here with Big Time Rush and the daughter of Big Time Rush Taylor. Hello how are you?" The interview asked.

"Now Taylor you have to tell us how did you get into this family and into this life?" The interview asked.

"Well it was a month ago, and I remember the caregiver of the orphanage coming into my room and telling me someone was here to adopt me. At first I was very shocked cause one I didn't think I would ever get adopted and two I thought why in the world would Big Time Rush want to adopt me. I went downstairs and they meet me and they just said hi and Kendall walked over and said that I was the one." I said smiling at the memory.

"Wow. What was going through you head when you came face to face with a famous boy band?" The interview asked.

"Well the one thing that really when through my head was my roommate Addison was going to be so jealous." I said

"So you knew about Big Time Rush?" The interview asked.

"I did. I listened to there music and watched the show." I said

"So you were a Rusher before you got adopted?" The interview asked

"I was." I said smiling.

"So now this is a question a lot of the Rushers have been asking, are you going to be on the show?" The interviewer asked.

"I might, not really sure." I said. The interviewer nodded.

"Now I have a question for dads here. What made you want to adopt?" The interviewer asked

"Well we wanted someone that we could take care of on and off the road and everything and when we met Taylor we knew she would be able to handle it." Kendall said smiling.

"Now a lot of your fans have posted a lot of really nice tweets towards Taylor." The interviewer said smiling

"Well that's how our Rushers are, they're always nice and that's why we love them." Carlos said.

"Makes me proud to be a Rusher." I said smiling making my dads and the interviewer laugh.

"Now Taylor in a previous interviewer I had with your dads they said you were very shy, and now that I met you, your not shy at all." The interviewer said

"Well at first I was shy, it was completely new to me, I was so used to not being in the limelight and my life really changed in 24 hours. I was going to fangirling over big time rush to living with them." I said.

"Now this is another question all Rushers want to know, before you met them, did you have a crush on any of the boys?" The interviewer asked

"Now this is the answer I got teased for back home, No I saw these boys as older brothers role models. I never had crushes on them, all the other girls they had crushes on them I didn't." I said.

"Who did Addison like more?" Carlos asked smirking

"Addison was so in love with James she was going to marry him." I said rolling my eyes while my dads laughed.

"So Taylor who's your favorite?" The interviewer asked smirking.

"I knew it was coming.. I don't have a favorite really, making me pick is like asking a mother to pick her favorite son there is just no way to pick." I said

"I have to say she is very good at these interviews." The interviewer said.

"Well that's all the time we have, thank you guys from coming. This is Amber Max signing off." She said

"It was very nice meeting you Taylor." She said as the camera cut.

"Nice to meet you too." I said smiling.

~!~

We walked into the house and the boys crashed on the couch.

"Well what are we going to do now?" I asked

"I'm going to make lunch." Kendall said getting off the couch.

I opened my laptop while he was making lunch and got three more assignments done.

"OK, thanks , you too, bye." Logan said smiling as he walked into the kitchen/dining room.

"First day and you're already impressing your teachers." Logan said as he stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"It's a gift." I said smirking.

"Funny." Kendall said.

"If you keep it like this maybe we will get you that Ipad for your birthday." Logan said as my eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked

"If your grades stay up." James said

"She's got all A's at the moment." Carlos said looking up from his laptop.

"She's doing a good job so far." Kendall said.

My phone went off I picked it up looking at the caller ID and smirked.

"Yes, Ms. Knight?" I asked smirking

"Stop getting ahead of me!" Katie whined in my ear.

"It's a gift K you know that." I said

"You've gotten a months worth of school done in 4 hours!" She exclaimed.

"Are you afraid I'm going to beat you on the contest for Ms. Gladdin's class?" I asked

"Maybe.." She said

"We'll see, we'll see." I said.

"Well let me go and finish this essay done so I can beat you." She said

"Have fun trying. Bye Katie." I said then hung up I looked up looking at the boys.

"What contest?" Carlos asked

"Ms. Gladdin has a contest every week and who ever wins gets be put on her board of 'fame'." I said

"Katie's complaining again?" Kendall asked as I giggled.

"Yes." I said grinning as I typed up the 12 paged essay that was only supposed to be 3 pages long.

"And done and summit." I mumbled as I sent it in.

"A months worth of school work done." I said

"A month?!" Kendall asked

"Yep." I said smiling

"OK no more school work for you." James said

"I'll do more tomorrow." I said smiling.

My computer dinged as I saw a chat box with my teachers name on it.

I read over it an smirked.

"Listen to this. Dear, Taylor amazing work, you do know your essay only had to be three pages long right? I'm very impressed with your 12 paged essay. ~ Ms. Gladdin." I said smiling.

"12 pages?" James asked

"OK I have to read it!" Logan said as I pushed the laptop over to him.

30 minutes later he looked up.

"You can write." He commented.

"I try." I said, I was always good at writing stories and essays it was one of my strong points in school.

"I want to read it." Carlos said taking my laptop from Logan.

All four boys read it and were shocked of it.

"Here you go." Kendall said as he sat a plate of fries and chicken fingers in front of me.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"So your birthday's coming up little missy, what do you want?" James asked poking me in my stomach. I wrapped my arms around my waist making him stop and started thinking.

I really had all I ever wanted a real family.

I heard a choruses of 'Aws.' Did I say that out loud?

"You did." Carlos said smiling

I facepalmed.

"Well we need to get you something." Kendall said

"Well I have a laptop, and Iphone, a family what else do I need?" I asked

"Wait I got it!" I said turning back to my computer typing into Google and clicking enter.

"That?" James asked, I nodded. It was a blue and white chair with and the sides and the front held books.

"That's so cool!" Carlos said, I smiled.

"I'll look into it." James said.

~!~ Fast forward to November 13th ~!~

"Happy Birthday!" The boys yelled as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I smiled at them.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"You're finally 13 Tay!" Kendall said picking me up.

"Don't remind me I'm getting old." I said hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"Your not getting old." Carlos said

"Come on we have a surprise for you." James said as Kendall put me down a blindfold was placed over my eyes and tied.

"Where are you four doing?" I asked

"We're not telling." The chorused.

They lead me out to the car and helped me in.

We drove for what felt like hours, but the car parked and then helped me out.

"OK Ms. Taylor you ready for one of your birthday surpises?" Logan asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Someone untied the blindfold and slipped it off my face.

Standing in front of me only a few feet away was someone I hadn't seen in a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this little number is 40 pages long and 6,244 words long.. Hope you all like it.**

"Max?" I asked.

"Tay-Tay!" Max screamed and started running towards me.

I ran towards him and picked him up spinned him around.

We stood there hugging for what seemed like forever.

"I've missed you." Max whispered.

"I've missed you too Maxxy." I said

"Well look how much you have grown!" We heard I opened my eyes.

"Oh my god! How?" I asked looking at my Dads, about 4 feet from them was Maggie.

"We did some searching our selves." Kendall said smiling.

I put Max down and ran over to them and hugged them.

I looked over at Maggie.

"Oh my god Mags!" I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"When Alison told me you got adopted I didn't think you would get adopted by a famous boy band." Maggie said smiling. I took off running to her.

I tackled her in a hug.

"I missed you too Ms. Taylor." She said hugging me.

"How? When? Wait a minute Dad how did you get a hold of Maggie and then Max's foster parents?" I asked looking at them.

"Well Maggie has full custody of Max now." James said.

"When?" I asked looking at Maggie.

"The day he turned 7." Maggie said smiling.

"And no I'm not here to take you away from your new parents. But whenever you want to come visit us you can cause Max and I have moved into the LA area and we are only about three hours away." She said

I turned around and looked at my dads then ran over to them. I hugged the life out of them.

"Thank you so much."

"You needed to see them." Logan whispered in my ear as I hugged him.

"Now I'm sure two people would love to ride in a limo." Kendall said

"A limo?!" Maggie and Max exclaimed.

"So that's what you brought me in." I said.

"Come on Maxxy." I said as he ran to me.

We all got into the limo and we all started talking.

Max snuggled into my side.

"I can't believe you got adopted by Big Time Rush." He said I looked over to my dads and smiled.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Can't tell you." James said I frowned.

We pulled up to the mall.

"Now you get to buy anything and everything you want." Kendall said I looked at him shocked.

"Anything I want?" I asked he nodded.

I grabbed the two hands that were the closest to me which happened to be Kendall and Carlos and headed straight for the American Girl Place. I'm 13 and I've always wanted one, don't judge.

I slowed my walk and walked in the store looking at it.

"I knew she would bring us here." James said smiling at me.

I walked straight to the look a like dolls.

I looked at all the dolls I saw one that looked just like me long blonde hair and green-blue eyes.

"Hi can I help you with anything?" The lady named Amy asked.

I turned around and looked at my dads who nodded.

I smiled and nodded and pointed to the doll.

The lady walked off and got the doll and came back with a pink and purple box.

"Want anything else?" Kendall asked, I shook my head no, I was just getting the doll for a collector's idem.

The guys paid for her.

"So what are you naming her?" Kendall asked

"Tiffany." I said smiling

"That's perfect." Carlos said smiling at me.

I walked into the bookstore.

"Leave it to Taylor." Kendall said smiling.

I got the hunger games, twilight series and more.

After a three hours of shopping I got Tiffany, a bunch of books, a new Big Time Rush Iphone case, and new clothes for winter.

We got home and put everything away and Max and Maggie went home.

I walked in my room to see the chair I showed them, it was the one I really wanted too. I put my stuff down and started running downstairs and jumped into the first dad's arms I could find which was James.

"Thank you!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

I heard him and my other dads chuckle.

"It's no problem at all." He said as he hugged me back.

I pulled away and reached for Carlos.

He chuckled and took me from James.

"Thank you!" I said

I hugged them all and after me saying thank you a million times I walked back up stairs and started putting my books into the chair.

My phone started blasting "Girl At Home" by Taylor Swift I picked it up with out looking at the caller ID and answer it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi is this Taylor?" I heard the lady on the other end asked

"Yes, this is her?" I said sitting at my desk chair.

"Well some people told me it was your birthday and I wanted to say Happy Birthday do you know who this is?" The lady asked.

"Well thank you but I have no idea who you are." I said.

"Well this is Taylor Swift." The lady who said it was Taylor Swift said.

My eyes widened and I jumped up from my desk chair and ran downstairs.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked as I walked into the living room where my dads were.

They looked at me with confused looks.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and covered the mouth piece.

"Taylor Swift is on the phone!" I squealed jumping up and down.

They smiled at me.

I put the phone to my ear.

"Quick question who sent you on this mission?" I asked.

"Four boys." Taylor said at this point I was fangirling on the inside.

"I know who you're talking about." I said calmly a smile playing on my lips.

After a 30 minute phone call with Taylor I hung up and slipped my phone in my back pocket.

"You four have me spoiled." I said.

"But we love to spoil you." James said getting up and walked over and pinched my cheek.

"Dad." I whined after he let my cheek go, I watched him walk into the kitchen. I was so used to calling all four of them 'Dad' or 'Daddy' it was like second nature. Which Alison did said if I ever did get adopted and since I never had parents I would call them Mom and Dad in no time.

"So in.." I trailed off looking at my watch, "In 6 hours you've brought my blood siblings to see me, bought me stuff and have me spoiled what else do I need?" I asked looking at them.

"A boyfriend." Katie said walking in.

"No!" My dads chorused.

"I'm not getting a boyfriend til I'm 15 Katie." I said looking at her.

"Happy Birthday by the way." She said, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Thank you." I said and she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Aw look at the twinnies hugging." Carlos cooed.

"Shut up Los." Katie said.

"Your birthday presents on it's way." Katie said

"On it's way?" I asked.

"Yep." She said

"So what did they get you?" Katie asked

"To much." I said

"Get used to it. They are going to spoil you more." She said

"Oh boy." I said.

"Come on I got to get you ready." Katie said grabbing my head and dragging me upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Don't bother us until I'm done with my work." I heard Katie say while I looked through my closet. I heard my dads say either "Gotcha Kates" or "OK Katie".

"What you doing little missy? Sit and let me find your outfit." Katie said, I sighed and sat on my bed grabbed my phone replying to some of the birthday tweets some of the Rushers sent and looking over Instagram.

"Here." Katie said tossing me a navy blue dress that just went down to my knees that had a white ribbon belt.

I tried it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Perfect." Katie said standing behind me smiling.

She walked back to my closet and grabbed a pair of my white flats.

"Here, this should tie the outfit together nicely." She said I slipped on the shoes and smiled.

"Well you may play a tom-boy on the show but you do have a girly side." I said looking at her, she smiled at me.

"Now we just have to go through your dads approval." Katie said.

"They'll like it." I said

"They better like it." Katie said making me roll my eyes.

"Come on you leave in five minutes." She said and we walked out of my room and downstairs.

"Guys I'm done with my master piece." Katie said now that made me roll my eyes.

"Living room." They said we walked into the living room.

"How does she look?" Katie asked my dads looked at me.

"She looks 15.." Carlos said

"I don't know..." James said I rolled my eyes. They were so over protective.

"It's only for one night." I said like I was buttering them up.

"It covers a lot." Katie said.

I watched my dads closely.

"Fine." They whined.

"Now will anyone tell me where am I going and why I'm dressed up?" I asked

"Nope." They all replied,

"Hello we are here!" I turned around to see Jo and Camille.

"This could go two ways.. Either you to are taking me shopping or I'm going some place where I these people won't tell me where I'm going." I said smirking.

"We can't and won't tell you." Jo said

"Come on, we'll see you all later bye." Camille said as I was whisked away into a limo.

~!~ 2 hours later ~!~

"We are here." The limo driver said

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I stepped out of the limo to see we were in the middle of no where.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"This way." Jo said and started walking into the forest.

I noticed that the sun was setting.

"OK are we going to get murder?" I asked

"No." They said laughing.

I had Jo in front of me and Camille behind me.

That's when I noticed there were twinkling lights strung everywhere.

"Whoa." I said looking up and at the lights.

Camille put her hands over my eyes as we walked.

"OK I was looking at twinkling lights and now I'm blinded, I'm going to die today." I said I heard Jo and Camille laugh.

We stopped walking shortly after.

"3,2,1." I heard Jo whisper then my eyes were uncovered.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled and by everyone I mean my dads, Taylor Swift (I'll fangirl later about that) Zac Efron (Already fangirling about that) and more.

I looked around for a second then freaked out.

"I knew it!" I said smiling.

~!~ An hour into the party ~!~

The music cut off making us all turn to the DJ booth to see my wonderful dads.

"Yeah, you can all yell at us later but we need to show this." James said holding up a DVD.

I looked at Katie who was standing next to me with a confused look on my face she shrugged at me.

I looked back at my dads and saw them put the DVD into the DVD player, they had a projector behind the DJ booth.

I looked at my dads who looked at me smiling.

Music started playing 'Never Grow Up' and the pictures started putting up, the music faded slightly a video pulled up.

"No there is no way!" I said looking at James

"It's totally true." James said smiling. Of course one of Carlos' video.

"I can't believe that." I said shaking my head.

"You have to." James said smirking.

"Why do I have too?" I asked

"Cause.." James trailed off then ran towards me, picking me up spinning me around.

I smiled at the video.

The video faded away and another video spun in to video.

"Taylor." Katie said. I remember this video all to well.

"huh?" I asked looking at my Iphone. We were at home just hanging out.

"Do you remember that video of when one of your dads was like walking or something?" Katie asked

"Two questions, which dad and what are you talking about?" I asked

"I dont kn-"

"Wahh!" Someone screamed behind me. I screamed and turned around to see Carlos.

"That was not OK! Why would you do that?!" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"That was awesome!" Katie said laughing.

"Not cool!" I said.

The video faded an another came up I was in an interview.

"So Directioner or Rusher?" The interview asked.

"A lot of people have asked that questions and everyone knows I'm a Rusher." I said smiling.

The video slowly faded out and Cover Girl started playing as another video pulled up I was standing in front of my house filming MTV's house tour.

"I'm Taylor and I'm taking you on a tour of my house." I said smiling.

Then it all hit me. In so little time that I've lived with the boys I've become famous and I was loved for once. I was really loved.

"Mine." I heard as I shifted my eyes to the projector to see James wrap his arms around my shoulders and kiss my cheek.

"No she's mine." Carlos said taking me from James.

I smiled lightly at video.

"So who's your favorite?" The interview asked.

"I can't pick." I said covering my mouth hiding my grin.

Another video pulled up

"Welcome to the family Taylor." Carlos said

That video brought tears to my eyes.

Soon the video ended and I was engulfed in a hug by my four dads.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Once they pulled away they each placed a kiss to my forehead.

"I say we eat the cake!" Carlos said I looked up at him smiling.

The cake was handed out but before I could even take a bite out of my cake I was stopped by James.

"Now everyone in Big Time Rush knows how we celebrate birthdays.." He said then trailed off. I knew what they were going to do, I saw Katie's eyes get wide when James said those words and I took that chance and took off running, James and Carlos hot on my heels.

There was no way they were going to cake me, no way.

Some snaked there arms around my waist as I was picked up.

"I got her!" Of course James would be the one to get me.

"3.2.1 Happy Birthday!" Then cake was smashed in my face.

I took that opportunity and quickly swiped off the cake on my face and smeared it on James I giggled.

"Come on K." I said grinning as I made a run for it.

I knew I would get tickled later but oh well.

~!~ 3 hours later ~!~

We finally got home about an hour ago and I was sitting in my room on skype with Katie.

"Today has been the best day ever." I said as I brushed my hair out.

"It was sure funny watching you run for your life only to get caught." Katie said.

"Taylor!" I heard someone yell from downstairs.

"I'll be right back, if I'm not back in about 5 minutes you know what happened." I said as I walked out of my room and downstairs where I was admittedly whisked into the kitchen to see a cake lit with 13 candles on it.

I smiled.

"Since you didn't get to make a wish at your birthday party you might as well do it now." Kendall said smiling at me.

I blew out the candles and the boys started pulling out the candles the minute that 13th candle was pulled out my face was smashed in the cake.

I lifted my head out of the cake and looked at them.

"That's twice you've caked me today." I said as I wiped the cake off my face.

"Yep and it was worth it." Logan said kissing my forehead.

"That cake is sweet." Logan said as I hopped up on the counter removing the cake and frosting off my face.

"Wait." James said I stopped and looked at him.

He kissed my cheek and started tickling me.

"Daddy stop it!" I said giggling trying to get his hands off my sides.

"I'm not going to." He said smiling still tickling me.

I got his hands off my sides and ran up stairs and ran into my room closing my door behind me still wiping the frosting off my face.

"They got you again?" Katie asked I nodded.

I heard a knock on my door.

"If you have cake you are not allowed in my room." I said making the girls laugh.

I looked up from my laptop to see Carlos.

"You may enter." I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Skyping with Kat." I said.

"What you talking about?" He asked

"Girl stuff you know perio-"

"Nope! I'm out bye!" Carlos said walking out of my room.

"That was perfect." Katie said smiling.

My phone started blasting Starlight by Taylor Swift .

"_Like oh my, what a marvelous tune It was the best night, never would forget how we moved. The whole place was dressed to the nines, And we were dancing, dancing. Like we're made of starlight, starlight. Have ten kids and teach 'em how to dream."_

I grabbed my phone from my dresser.

"Hello?" I asked

"Can you come down here for about 15 minutes, you haven't opened up the presents from us yet." I heard Kendall said

"Don't you think you've got me enough already?" I asked

"Nope." Kendall said I heard hear him smirk.

"OK, I'll be down in a bit." I said

"I got to go Kat, dads want to give me more presents. See you all in the morning." I said and waved then signed off.

I closed my laptop and walked down stairs.

"OK, let's get this over with, you four spoil me to much." I said and soon was shut up by someone kissing my cheek.

I sat on the couch as soon as I sat down I was handed a small box.

"This one is from all of us." James said smiling.

I took the box from him and opened it to reveal a necklace a little silver heart locket with my name engraved on it.

I covered my mouth in pure shock.

"It's beautiful." I said looking up from the beautiful necklace.

"Thank you." I said hugging each one of them.

"Here, this one is from me." Kendall said handing me a huge box as James secured the necklace around my neck.

I looked at the wrapped box trying to figure what was inside it.

I ripped the wrapping paper off of it and stared at Kendall.

"You got me a Baby Taylor guitar?" I asked he nodded.

"Open the box." Kendall said I opened the box to see 'Taylor' on the neck of the guitar no it wasn't like Taylor Swift's it was my kind of style.

I looked up from the guitar and tackled Kendall in a hug.

"You like it?" He asked

"I love it." I said

"My turn!" Carlos said taking me from Kendall and placing me on his lap.

I snuggled into his chest as a wrapped box was placed in my lap.

I looked up at him confused.

"Open it." He said smiling.

I tore off the wrapping paper off the box and gasped, inside the box was the American Girl Caroline.

"When?" I asked

"About five minutes after you got Tiffany." He said smiling.

I hugged him as Logan grabbed me I squealed.

"Mine!" Logan said I rolled my eyes.

"Here." He said handing me a box like my necklace but much smaller.

I opened the box to see diamond studded ladybug earrings.

"Whoa." I said looking at them. Jo and Camille had got my ears pierced shortly after I met everyone, my dads agreed to let me get my ears pierced.

"Now we got one more from all of us." James said making me groan.

"You four have gotten me enough already." I said.

I wasn't used to being spoiled like I am, the guys had to spend a lot on me just for the chair bookcase in my room had to be over 100 dollars. Tiffany and Caroline where over 100 each and I knew the baby Taylor guitar was at least 500 dollars.

"Stop adding up how much we've spent on you." James said grabbing my ankles pulling me to him.

"You four are spoiling me." I whined.

"And we like spoiling you." They said, I rolled my eyes as James placed another box in my hands.

I opened the box and saw a beautiful silver bracelet and I as I looked closer on the writing it said, "Stay Fearless"

"It's so pretty." I said smiling.

"OK Ms. Taylor bed for you." Kendall said

I walked up stairs putting my earrings and bracelet in my bathroom I put my guitar on it's stand that Kendall had set up and placed Caroline next to Tiffany on her stand and got into bed. I unhooked the necklace to place it on my nightstand but instead looked at it.

I flipped it over to the back to see engraved on the back, 'We will always love you, Baby Girl.' I smiled, I finally had a family that cared.

I opened the locket on the necklace and smiled at the picture of the five of us running through a forest clearing.

I closed the locket and sat in on my nightstand.

I snuggled into my sheets and slowly drifted off to dream land.

~!~

_I was running fast away from my father._

"_Get back here!" He growled_

_I ran faster he was hot on my heels._

_I grabbed my upper arm tight making me scream in pain._

"_Taylor!" He yelled_

"_Taylor!"_

"Taylor wake up." I heard I opened my eyes to see my dads.

I was pulled into a hug by Carlos.

"Calm down, you're OK, it was just a dream." He said rubbing my back.

I was scared. Yes, I knew what my father looked like, his picture came up a lot on the news and that picture brought up all the bad dreams. I remember all the abuse I got when I was younger cause of the photographic memory. I got called weird by my own parents for my 'powers'. Those things will never leave my mind, but it's the stuff I wish I could erase for good.

"He's not going to get you." Logan said moving the hair out of my face.

"He seemed so real though." I said

"Baby Girl, you got us around here, you have our security guards around you and remember he's in jail. There is no way he's going to get you." Kendall said

I nodded slowly taking it all in.

"We won't let him get you." James said rubbing my arm.

"Come on Ladybug we'll make a fort in the living room and watch movies." Logan said smiling at me.

"But you guys have work in the morning you guys are going to be tired." I said

"That's the reason why they invented coffee." Kendall said

"It's two in the morning." I said

"Who cares that's the best time to watch movies." James said as Carlos stood holding his arms out of me.

"Come on, Munchkin." He said I jumped into his arms and he caught me spinning me around making me giggle.

"That's one sound I'll never get tired of." Carlos said looking at me.

James started poking me in my sides making me giggle.

"Dad stop it." I said giggling. He stopped and kissed my cheek.

We walked downstairs well Carlos carried me.

Logan and Kendall had already set up the fort.

The boys had made a promise to me the first week I was there that they would give me the childhood I never had and they were doing a pretty good job of it.

I've gone mini golfing, gone to the skating rink with the girls I'm getting that childhood I've always wanted and of course I'm getting spoiled. People say I'm living the dream when truth is I'm living my own dream, I have people who care and love me for who I am.

"What movie are we watching?" Logan asked standing in front of the bookcase of movies.

"Horrible bosses!" We all cheered.

"I should have know." Logan said.

The first time we watched the movie the boys were a bit hesitant letting me watch it cause of all the stuff in it. But by that time I've seen it a million times and I knew what all that stuff meant.

"Be lucky I even let you watch this." Logan said as he sat next to me.

"Be lucky I let you four watch it." I said knowing the girl it in walked around half naked half the time.

Carlos grabbed me and pinned me down tickling my sides I squirmed trying to get away from him. I was so ticklish all four of them knew that. I wish they never figured it out.

"Stop." I whined trying to away from him.

I got away from him and got up and moved to where I was sitting on Kendall's lap which was as far as I could get away from Carlos.

"I see how it is." Carlos said smirking I stuck my tongue out at him.

"OK you two the movies starting." James said smiling.

I looked at the TV to see the opening credits

~!~

I woke up in the living room, we must of feel asleep during the movie. I looked at the clock to see it was 6 am. I slowly got up trying not to wake up the guys. Once I got out of that I walked up stairs and got me a shower and changed into a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt that had colorful paint splatters on it from when we painted the house, I kept the shirt cause the paint splatters just looked cool on the black.

I giggled remembering how we got into a paint fight right when we were painting my room that's why my room had paint splatters all around and no they were light colors they were neon colors.

Everyone that walked into my room loved the paint splatters.

I walked into my bathroom and started my morning make-up routine.

I washed my face with my morning burst to wake me up and applied my make-up I slipped on my bracelet and put on my ladybug earrings and put on my necklace that my dads got me.

I walked downstairs to see Kendall making waffles.

He looked up from eating some of the dough.

"That dough is going to kill you." I said sitting in a chair by the island.

"No it's not, it's good though." He said smiling at me.

"Catch." He said throwing a chocolate chip which I easily caught in my mouth.

"Nice." He said smiling.

"I knew I heard Taylor Swift in the house some where." Logan said walking downstairs.

"It goes on every morning when I'm getting ready." I said smirking.

"Kendall are you eating the waffle dough?" Logan asked he shook his head no while I shook my head yes.

"I believe Taylor." Logan said.

I couldn't lie to any of the guys, I get either tongue tied or I freeze up.

Kendall glared at me.

"You know I can't lie to any of you." I said shrugging.

Kendall shrugged and handle me a waffle.

I got up from the counter and walked to the fridge grabbing the ready whip and walked back to the counter and sat down.

I pulled off the top and opened my mouth it in my mouth.

I stopped and looked at my dads.

"She is our kid for sure." James said smiling.

I shrugged.

Carlos picked up the whipped cream and sprayed it in his mouth.

"Yeah, she's our kid." Carlos said

"Come on we got to get to the studio." Kendall said throwing the keys to Logan.

We got to the studio and I sat in the lobby playing on my phone

After what seem like years of waiting my dads finally got done working.

"Come on kiddo we're done." Kendall said I got up and started walking to the exit.

"Let's go I'm hungry and I'm tired, I was food then sleep." I said dragging Logan to the exit.

"Ladybug you do know you can't pull me right?" Logan asked

"Well your walking aren't you?" I asked

"You're to smart." He said then I was picked up by Carlos.

I must of fell asleep in the car cause I woke up in my bed.

I got out of my bed and changed into my PJ's and walked downstairs to get food.

"You must have been really tired." I heard as I reached the bottom step.

I yawned as I nodded.

"Come here." Carlos said opening his arms for me.

I walked to the couch and clasped next to him snuggling into him.

"You still hungry?" Kendall asked

I shook my head no yawning.

"You really tired?" Logan asked I nodded my head yes.

I would go back up to my room but I was afraid to go up to my room and sleep there cause of the nightmares.

I was half asleep at this point but the guys must of thought I was completely out.

"I really don't know guys these nightmares are getting worse. It took us 15 minutes to get her up this time." Kendall said

I knew it I knew they were going to get rid of me later, they didn't want me at all.

"We know her past she's still get used to us and you know Alison told us those dreams come and go, I've gotten attach to her." Logan said

"We're not going to give her up guys we're all attached to her, she is our daughter and the whole world knows it. We all know if she disappears questions are going to be asked." Kendall said

"Maybe we just need to get her to talk to someone besides us and our social circle like maybe someone to help her, a professional." Carlos said petting my hair.

"I'll look into it." James said walking out of the room.

I hated the word 'professional' it made me cringe they'll ding deep into my past and probably put me on some kind of medicine for crazy people.

"She has an appointment for tomorrow after school." James said walking back into the room.

Oh no.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I mentioned some One Direction 'hate' in here.. I don't hate One Direction and I'm not trying to bag on them, I'm sorry if you are a fan of 1D I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but Taylor hates them.. So yeah. Enjoy!**

I sat in the waiting room, Carlos sitting next to me.

I was scared to death of doctors,nurses and worse anything that had 'professional' in it. Well maybe not professional singers or something like that.

"Hey, you're going to be fine." Carlos said putting his hand on my shoulder rubbing it.

"Well you go back there with me?" I asked

"I wish I could Tay-Tay, but I can't." He said frowning.

I sighed, this was going to be hard.

"Ms. Taylor." The nurse by the name of Kayla said smiling

I looked at Carlos and he gave me a reassuring smile.

I got up and walked back with the nurse and she showed me a room.

It was covered in pink! I hate pink! Yes, I wore pink here and there but this much pink, no, never!

"Hi, you must be Taylor." The 'professional' lady said.

I waved shyly.

"So tell me about these 'dreams' your having." she said using hand gestured air quotes around dreams.

"Well I have dreams about my father trying to abuse me and kill me." I said blankly biting on my thumb nail.

"Tell me about your father." She said taking notes.

"He hates me." I said I hated when people did this.

"Go on." She said

"He never liked me, I was abused, he hated me." I said looking at her

"Where is your father now?" She asked

"In jail with my mother." I said

"And who takes care of you?" She asked

"My new dads, I'm adopted." I said with my arms crossed.

"Do you like your new dads?" She asked

"I love them." I said

She nodded.

"OK I need to talk to one of your dads Sweetie." She said, I got up and walked into the waiting room and motioned Carlos to follow me. He did and the 'professional' lady talked with him and five minutes later we left.

"You don't like it do you?" Carlos asked as he turned right, I shook my head no.

"I don't like it at all Daddy, I really don't." I said looking down.

"Will you go just one more time for me?" He asked

I sighed.

"Do I really have too?" I asked

"Tay we're just trying to get those dreams out of your head." He said

"But Dad those dreams won't go away. They never will. The only way is if you brain washed me to forget about them." I said

"Lovebug, go one more time we'll see how it goes." Carlos said as I played with my necklace.

"Fine..But." I started

"Not the but!" Carlos whined.

"But you have to buy me a salted caramel hot chocolate." I said smiling.

"How about I make you one when we get home?" He asked

"Even better." I said.

We pulled up into the garage of the house and as soon as that engine cut I got out of the car and walked into the house.

"How did it go?" James asked who was in the kitchen I ran straight to Kendall who was sitting on the couch, he grabbed me and sat me in his lap petting my hair.

"I'm going to take that as really bad." James said

"It was, the lady asked her a lot questions and I'm sure it'll bring nightmares tonight but she said she'll go one more time if I made her a salted caramel hot chocolate." Carlos said

"You know this might make it worse." Logan said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I was thinking that." James said

"Do I really have to go again tomorrow?" I asked quietly.

"Just one more time Ladybug, one more time." Logan said

"Fine, but I better not get put in that pink room again I'm going to flip." I said making them laugh.

"Now I'm fine with light pink but this place was so pink." I said snuggling into Kendall's chest which then he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

Carlos handed me a mug and I took a sip of it.

I sat there in Kendall's lap for a while til he made me move that is.

"Tayters you got to get up." He said I whined.

"I don't want too." I said looking at him.

"You have to, I have to go cook lunch." He said

"Fine." I said then flung myself onto Logan's lap.

"I should of know." Logan said as I got comfy.

"You should have." I said smiling at him.

Yes, I might be 13 but I was tiny for my age and my dads never minded that I sat in their laps from what I heard at an interview they liked it, it was something I never got to do with my own father but now I get to do it whenever I want.

"What questions did the lady ask?" James asked as he sat next to Logan and I put my feet in his lap.

"She asked me about my father, where he was at, why he hated me, asked me who I lived with now then asked Carlos to come in and talked to her and pretty much after they started talking I zoned out." I said rolling my eyes.

"Now she asked me those deep questions she'll be asking you tomorrow." Carlos said

"The lady treated me like I was five." I said rolling my eyes, all my dads knew if I got treated like a five year old I was not happy.

"She's probably just starting off easy with you so you won't get to scared." Logan said playing with my hair which seemed to calm my temper down.

"Maybe." I said shrugging.

"Now tomorrow is the day I'm dreading." Carlos said I looked at him

"Why?" I asked

"You are not going to be to happy." Carlos said

"Does it involve needles,doctors or nurses?" I asked

"Just the professional." Carlos said

"She's not a 'professional' she's a lady who wants to brain wash me into her butler monkey." I said

"And how did you get to that logic?" James asked holding back his laughter.

"She's old! Like really old!" I said

"She's not that old maybe in her late 40's early 50's." Carlos said smirking.

"Whatever, but if she treats me like she did today I'm going to have to go all ninja on her and disappear." I said

"Did they let you go back there 'Los?" Kendall asked

"No, cause apparently if I went back there with her she wouldn't 'open up'." Carlos said

"I would of opened up more if he was there." I said playing with the sleeve of my shirt.

"You stayed quiet?" James asked

"I gave short answers." I said

"Typical Tay." Kendall said

"The lady looked like she had like five plastic surgeries just on her face." I said causing Carlos to laugh.

"She's had four on her face Tay-Tay." He said laughing

"I was off by one." I said

"But you all know I'm not going to open up to some stranger." I said

"You'll warm up to her soon, just like you warmed up to us." James said

"Yeah, I'll warm up to her by hitting over the head with a shovel." I mumbled and some how all of my dads heard.

"Taylor." They said strictly.

I shrugged.

"You know how I am with new people, I either hate them or I'm shy til I warm up to them." I said as Logan started playing with my hair again.

"That doesn't mean you can threaten them tho." James said poking my stomach which I easily pushed his hand away.

"I never said it to her face." I said

"Just go one more time and we'll see if the dreams stop." Kendall said as he leaned on the kitchen counter

"Fine." I said crossing my arms.

Carlos got up to go into the kitchen and I reached up for him to carry me. He picked me up with ease and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He set me on the counter while him,James and Logan talked. I looked at the scar on my wrist I had gotten from when the beer bottle cut me the last time I had ever seen my father.

Kendall walked over and took my wrist.

"You know grandma always told me that these little scars fade." He said tracing the zig zagged scar.

"They do?" I asked he nodded.

"As you get older they slowly fade." He said

"What about the harry potter scar?" I asked

I had this scar on my forehead from where I was younger and I ran into my mom's desk and ever since it's always been called my harry potter scar.

"That will fade to." He said moving my bangs showing the scar then kissed it.

"And that one on your arm will fade to." He said.

The one on my arm was the one that I hated, my father hit me with a belt and that belt had metal circles all over it and I have three little circle scars where the belt landed.

"And this one right here will fade." He said running his finger over the little line on the back of my hand between my pointer finger and my thumb on my left hand where I was playing with the iron in my mom's room and it fell on my hand ended up burning it.

"And all those little pricks on the top of your feet where they pricked you to take blood when you were a baby in the hospital they will fade too, you just have to give them time." He said

"You know to much." I said

"I know my daughter." He corrected. I rolled my eyes my dimples that barley ever showed came up.

"There's those dimples." He said poking me in the corners of my mouth smiling.

"Don't." I whined, I hated my dimples with a burning passion every time they appeared everyone was poking them it annoyed me.

"I know you don't like your dimples but it's just one of the many things I can claim to say you're my daughter." He said

"You're forgetting I have four dads not one." I said rolling my eyes my dimples showing again.

"Dimples." He said grinning as he poked them.

"Daddddddd." I whined.

"I'm not going to stop." He said smirking.

"I hate you." I groaned.

"How dare you say that to your dad." He said.

This is how Kendall and I were, we messed with each other, we got on each others nerves, but we still loved each other in the end.

"I just did." I said smirking

"Be lucky I don't take you over my knee." He said. No he would never lay a hand on me, none of them will. That's just how Kendall was he likes to joke with me, the only real punishment I would get was to be grounded that's it.

"You couldn't and wouldn't hurt me." I said with my arms crossed.

"You're right." He said then started tickling me.

"Dad, stop." I said giggling trying to get away from him of course I was sitting on the counter so I couldn't get away from him.

"Do you love me?" He asked, I nodded as he still tickled me.

"Yes!" I said giggling.

He stopped then kissed my head.

"Meanie." I said he gasped, but I jumped off the counter and ran into the living room hiding behind James.

"What did you do now?" James asked

"Called him a Meanie." I said looking up at him.

James rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He said.

"Come on I want dinner." Carlos said

"What are we going to have for dinner?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Well what do you want for dinner?" Carlos asked looking at her.

"I'm craving steak." I said

"Looks like we are having steak." James said

"Hey, Mom invited us over to her house they're making steak." Kendall said grinning.

I looked at him then ran for my room changing into a cute brown baby doll top and a pair of my jeans and slipped my black boots on and grabbed my jacket know it was going to be cold.

I was about to walk out of my room and grabbed my Choice 180 necklace that Grandma and Grandpa gave me for my birthday. I totally forgot wear it today, the neck lace was like my good luck charm, maybe that's why the appointment went so bad. I looked down at myself in the mirror seeing the two necklaces around my neck seemed to pull my outfit together.

I skipped down the stairs.

"I'm hungry, I want steak." I said grabbing Carlos' hand dragging him out the door.

"We're leaving with out you guys bye!" Carlos said grinning. The other three ran down stairs and we all got into the car.

It about a half an hour later we pulled up to Grandma and Grandpa's house.

I jumped out of the car and jumped on the stepping stones it was like the grass was hot lava.

I giggled as I almost fell into the 'lava'.

"I'll always love that side of her." Carlos said to my other dads

I jumped on the porch grinning, I always loved coming to Grandma and Grandpa's house. I knocked on the door and heard yelling that never happened before.

The door swung open.

"T!" Kevin screamed

"Uncle Kevin!" I screamed back before being pulled into a hug.

"Don't break my daughter, Kev." Kendall said as he walked past them James,Logan and Carlos following him.

"Hello." Grandma said smiling

"I smell apple pie." I said as Kevin carried me into the kitchen.

"That's what I'm making." Grandma said as Kevin put me down.

"Yes." I cheered.

"Where is my gumdrop?" I heard Grandpa ask.

"Grandpa!" I said happily.

"Come on shorty let's go see if you can beat me at basketball." Kevin said walking out back where the basketball court was.

"I'm not short!" I said

"You're what 4'7?" He asked

"4'8 and 3 quarters thank you very much." I said following him.

"Oh I am so sorry!" he said sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"You would think they were siblings on how Kevin teases her." Grandpa said

**Kendall's POV:**

I rolled my eyes at my brother and daughter bickering.

"How did the appointment go?" Mom asked

"Eh, not so well." Logan said

"Really? What happened?" She asked

"Looks like they are really going to dig deep in her past." Carlos said

"That's what I thought they were going to do." Mom said

"So she's going back tomorrow?" Dad asked

I nodded.

"I just hope maybe she'll open up more to the lady." I said

"Well guys she's just met the lady, you all know how long it took her to open up to all of us. Give her time but watch her closely she could block anyone out at anytime." Mom said

"How do you know?" I asked I really never second guessed what my mom said but I had to know.

"You know Mckenna? Mackenzie's daughter, Mekenna went through the same thing, by blocking people out." Mom said

"But why would Mckenna do that, she's always so bubbly and happy?" Logan asked

"From what her mother told me she was getting bullied at school and the girls shut her down to where she wouldn't even talking to her mother." Mom said handing the four of us mixing sticks covered in white stuff.

"It's my homemade mashed potatoes." She said the boys and I attacked the sticks.

"I totally beat you!" I heard Taylor say

"No you didn't!" Kevin said

"What was the score?" I asked

"13 to 3." Kevin said

"I got 13, he's just mad he got beat by a girl." Taylor said smirking

"Run shorty run." Kevin said.

Taylor ran and hide behind Mom.

"Kent why don't you and Kevin go start up the grill out side, the steaks are thawed." Mom said

"OK." Dad said taking the plate of steaks outside.

**Taylor's POV:**

"Taylor want to help me frost the cake?" Grandma asked.

I nodded. She handed me a can of frosting and a thing to put the frosting on the cake.

I started frosting the cake. My dads walked into the kitchen and tried to get some of the frosting.

"No." I said paying no attention to them at all.

"Boys leave her alone." Grandma said

My dads walked out of my kitchen and I finished icing the cake.

"Steaks are done." Grandpa said from out back.

I slipped on my jacket and walked outside where my dads were and jumped on Carlos' back.

"Come on Tay, lets go start a fire in the fire pit." James said taking me off of Carlos' back .

I helped James start the fire surprisingly without getting burned.

We had dinner and surprisingly no one brought up the 'professional'.

~!~

We sat outside at our house in the freezing cold roasting marshmallows, I was snuggling into Carlos' side which he was keeping me warm. My phone went off and I checked.

"Katie said we are crazy for being out in this cold." I said smiling as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"The fires warm." James said

"So you ready for tomorrow?" Carlos asked looking down at me.

"I'm not ready to see the 'professional' you know she could be a murderer and kill your daughter." I said

"She's not going to kill you Tay, she's going to help you." Logan said

I shrugged.

"So who's taking me tomorrow?" I asked

"Who ever wakes up first." Kendall said

"Well then tomorrow I'll get up first and wake all you up at the same time and then all for of you will have to come with me." I said smirking

"And that would result in pay back later." Logan said

"Come on we better get inside before it gets colder." James said putting out what's left of the fire.

Carlos picked me up, knowing there was no way I was walking.

He dropped me on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you making Los?" Kendall asked as he sat next to me and I snuggled into his side.

"Hot chocolate." He said grinning.

I know by the time I was half way through my hot chocolate my mug was slipped out of my hands and I was picked up and the rest I don't remember cause I was completely out cold asleep.

~!~

I woke up at 6 am knowing my appointment was at 9 so might as well get my dads up.

I got ready real fast and walked in the middle of the hall so Kendall's room was to my left, James's room was to my right, Logan's room was in front of me and Carlos' was behind me.

I whistled really loud and ran down stairs. I heard yelling and footsteps and grabbed my cup of coffee which was filled with freshly brewed coffee, my dads ran down stairs.

"Morning." I said smiling as I sat my coffee cup down on the counter.

"You." Logan said pointing his finger at me walking towards me.

I looked at him innocently batting my eyelashes, I did this to get out of any trouble I got myself into with the guys.

Logan stopped to where there was about a foot of space in between him and I. He then grabbed my sides sending me into a fit of laughter.

"Dad!" I squealed trying to get his hands off my sides.

He let go of my sides and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"So what are we having for breakfast?" Carlos asked

"I'm not really sure." James said looking the fridge.

"I'm making a run to McDonald's, don't kill my daughter while I'm gone." Kendall said walking out the door.

"Taylor, did you make coffee?" James asked, I nodded.

"You had coffee didn't you?" Carlos asked

"Yep." I said smiling.

"I've only had half of cup." I said

Not a moment later Kendall walked in with breakfast.

He placed a caramel frappe in front of me. He placed a kiss on my forehead and walked away to fight for his food.

I didn't really eat much, I was too nervous about what was coming today.

I felt someone rubbing my forearms and looked up to see Carlos.

"You're going to be fine Taylor, did you notice that you didn't have any dreams last night?" He asked, I thought back to last night, he was right no nightmares came up.

I nodded looking at him.

"We'll see what happened tonight since they are really going to go into your past today." James said

"Eat a little more for me before we go." Carlos said once the other three were out of the room.

I got half way through my breakfast, I had eaten all of my hash brown and half of my sausage biscuit.

"OK, I'll take it." Carlos said kissing my cheek.

"Come on it's 8 am we got to get on the road." Logan said grabbing the keys

We got into the car and headed to the office.

~!~

I was trying to distract myself and and get my mind off where I was, that was very short lived when my name was called.

"Hello again Ms. Taylor." The 'professional' said, I refused to call her by her name which was Ms. Caroline.

"Hi." I muttered quietly. I was afraid of bring my past up.

"So tell me a little bit about your past." She said as she folded her hands on her desk.

"Abusive." I said looking at the floor.

"What made it abusive?" She asked

"D- daddy, always made me clean and cook, if I did something wrong I would get beat.." I said touching my arm where the circles were.

"What else did he do Taylor?" She asked

"Throw beer bottles at me, hit me, call me names that I can't even say." I said biting my lip.

"Did your mom ever try to stop him?" She asked

I shook my head no.

"Mom said I needed it." I said

"Now it says you were dropped at the orphanage when you were one, how did he do all of this?" She asked looking through a folder with my last then first name on it.

"They picked me back up when I was 4 put me to work til I was 10 then the day I turned 10 I found myself back at the front doors of the orphanage." I said

"If you could say anything to your father what would you say?" She asked

"I don't want to say anything to him, he caused me so much pain.. I'm happy where I am.. I don't need him." I said.

She nodded and wrote something down.

"I don't need to see your dads today but if you have any dreams tonight get your dads to call me in the morning." She said smiling at me.

I got up and walked out, just talking about all that really struck a nerve.

I walked out to the car, not saying a word to the guys.

~!~

We got home and I walked over to the couch, sat down and curled up into a ball.

**Carlos' POV:**

I watched Taylor and looked at the guys, she's never done this before.

We walked into the kitchen and looked back at Taylor.

"Now I'm wondering what she asked Tay." I said the boys nodded agreeing.

"Tayters, do you want some hot chocolate?" Kendall asked her.

She didn't make eye contact just shook her head no.

"Now that's not like Taylor at all." I whispered.

"What did they ask her?" James asked

"Must of been something deep in her past to get her to be like that." I said

"I've never seen her like this never. She's shutting down, she's shutting us out." Logan said then Kendall stopped what he was doing.

"Shit." He muttered then grabbed his phone. It was like something clicked in his brain.. Then something clicked in my head.

She's going to block us out, she's going to push us away.

I ran over to her and got down at her level.

"Tay-Tay?" I asked petting her hair.

She moved away from me biting her lip, staring at the ground.

I was shocked, if any of us did this she would be all clingy and snuggled right into us.

I got back up and walked back into the kitchen.

I saw Kendall talking to someone on the phone, James was texting someone and I could tell Logan was on the phone with Ms. Caroline.

I sat down at the counter and buried my face into hands.

~!~

**Kendall's POV:**

It's been a few hours since we got home, I talked to mom who said she would call Mackenzie and see what we could do. Taylor hasn't moved from the couch she just keeps looking around the room, like she's on her guard for something.

Logan had talking to Ms. Caroline and she said that she did talk about Taylor's past and she was a bit spaced out. Ms. Caroline said she didn't know much about Taylor but she said it was like her past was a touchy subject.

James had Katie and Katelyn come over since Erin was filming she couldn't make it but said that once she got off she would be over asap.

Katie and Katelyn walked into the kitchen.

"It's like she's frozen in shock." Katelyn said

"She is frozen in shock, I've seen this only once before cause of my friend and when her brother said he was going off to war." Katie said

"Do you know how to get her out of it?" Carlos asked

"It's going to take some time, just give her some space don't get in her face and fair warning she could blow up." Katie said

"What do you mean blow up?" James asked

"She could all of sudden get really mad for no reason and start yelling, it's only because at those emotions are pint up inside of her head, and who knows she could have been keeping them there all her life." Katie said looking back at Taylor.

"And how do you know at this?" Logan asked

"I've seen it happen to myself. My mom and her mom were talking while her brother and I were talking and then we heard yelling,screaming, things braking and then she was fine. But with Taylor she could be totally different. Taylor's got a bigger and badder past and that trigger could have been talking about it like she did." Katie said

"Is she blocking us out?" Carlos asked

"No, well she's not trying too, she's stuck in her nightmares." Katie said

"So she's just trapped in her head?" Katelyn asked

Katie nodded.

"Sorta, she can still hear and see us but her head is playing those memories from when she was young in her head. I've never seen Taylor this quiet and it's quite scary." Katie said

"So what do we have to do?" Logan asked

"At this rate we just have to sit and wait and when the memories stop playing she'll be back to herself in no time." Katie said

"Hey." Erin said walking in looking at Taylor.

"She is really quiet." Erin said hugging us.

I nodded.

"She's been like that since we got home." I said

"When I went to go talk to her she moved away from me like she was afraid." Carlos said

"Well look what her father did, I don't blame her for it but really she's just trapped him her nightmares and everything, don't take anything to serious guys." Katie said

"This is why I say she's smarter than Kendall." James said

"Hey." We heard Bethany.

"How's she doing?" Bethany asked hugging me.

"Stuck in her nightmares." I mumbled

"You were right when you said they were not them selves Cici." Bethany said hugging Katie.

"You can't blame them their daughter is out of it too." Katie said

**Taylor POV:**

I heard everything, I saw everything but I can't get out of my nightmares.

I blinked a couple of times and the nightmares where gone.

I looked around the living room and into the kitchen and spotted Bethany, no one was looking at me, might as well scare them just a bit.

I got up and walked half way through the living room then took off running to Bethany.

"Bethany!" I squealed and jumped into her arms which she hugged me back admittedly.

It took everyone a bit to process I was up and moving and not half out of it.

I believe Carlos was the first to realize it.

"Tay-Tay!" He said picking me up hugging me, I hugged him back.

"Thank goodness your up." He said

Soon after I got out of my trance everyone left just leaving the boys and I.

I was sitting on James lap on the couch while we all watched Tangled of course I wasn't really paying attention to the movie I was more entertained playing with James' collar of his shirt, I did this ever since I was younger, it kept me calm.

James looked down at me and smiled.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Want to tell us, what happened back at the appointment?" Carlos asked rubbing my arm.

"It was to many questions that triggered it all really." I said staring at the wall.

"You went completely blank when we got home." Logan said.

"I could hear and see what everyone was saying but my nightmares where playing over the real world." I said

"I wonder what triggered it." I mumbled.

"It was the questions she was asking." Logan said playing with my hair.

"What did she ask you?" Kendall asked

"What my father and mother did.." I said then let the memories take over.

"Taylor...Taylor..Taylor!" I heard.

**Logan's POV:**

"She's going back guys." I said quietly.

"Tay.." Carlos said petting her hair lightly then all of a sudden she snapped out of it.

"Yeah?" She asked

"You shut down again." I said. She looked at the ground and back up at us, sorry heavy in her blue-green eyes.

"Don't be sorry Tay, it's something you can't control." I said I took her from James and she curled up in my arms. She might be 13 but she could past for 10.

"Why did these dreams have to come back now?" She asked

"They've come up before?" Carlos asked, she nodded biting her lip.

"When I was in foster care with Max they came back, the foster parents couldn't take it was I was put back in the orphanage. Alison said if I didn't get adopted by 14, her and her husband where going to adopt me." She said

"I forgot to tell you, Alison called me a few minutes before you got out of your trance and she had a little girl." Kendall said

"What? No way?" Taylor said smiling

"Guess what she named the little girl." Kendall said smiling at her. Taylor looked at him.

"She named her, Taylor Abigail." Kendall said

"Yes!" Taylor cheered.

I laughed and kissed her forehead.

**Taylor's POV:**

I can't believe Alison named her daughter after me, like she named her after me. Of course I was very happy for Alison cause she finally got pregnant and I'm sure now that the baby is born Mr. Mike is helping out at the orphanage. It was always fun when Alison's husband came to the orphanage.

Alison must of known I would be happy here and that's why she 'gave me up' whenever someone wanted to adopt I would hide in my room then no one could take me. Alison was the only 'Mother figure' I had she's helped me through a lot.

"Taylor, you OK?" James asked I nodded then yawned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said snuggling into Logan's chest.

"You just zoned." Carlos said

"That happens a lot.. It happened when you where talking to the 'professional'." I said

"Her name is Ms. Caroline." Kendall said I shook my head.

"'Professional.'" I said. Kendall stared at me for a bit then grabbed me from Logan sitting me in his lap then tickled my sides.

"Stop!" I squealed giggling trying to get his hands off my sides. He stopped and kissed my forehead.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms then got up and walked over to the other end of the couch where Carlos was and sat in his lap.

He grinned and stuck his tongue out at Kendall.

"I'll get you back, I will." Kendall said looking at me. I hid my face in Carlos' chest.

"Aw now she's getting all shy." Carlos said poking me in my left side.

"Stop." I whined pushing his hand away then covering my sides so they could attack my sides again.

"No more." I said as Carlos kissed my temple.

"I say we should do a Ustream." James said

"We should let the Rushers get to know Tay better." Logan said

"Like they don't stalk me already." I teased, I loved to Rushers to death.

"Let's go, we will do it in an hour." Kendall said smiling.

Me, meeting the Rushers... This is should be an adventure.

~!~ One hour later ~!~

"It's working now." James said looking up from his phone.

I sat in Logan's lap looking at my phone on Twitter seeing a bunch of tweets the boys have let to have me a Twitter they said they would get me one when I was ready.

"Wazz!" Carlos said making me smile.

"The questions are pouring in about Tay." Kendall said grinning.

"Here's one, does Taylor have a Twitter?" James said reading off the question I was about to answer but Logan answered it for me.

"She does, we need to post the link." Logan said, I stopped looking at the tweets and looked up at him, they didn't tell me I had a Twitter.

"I do?" I asked

"You do." They said union smirking.

I sat there calm as could be but on the inside was bouncing off the walls freaking out.

"Taylor this ones for you, if you could get anyone in the world to talk to you, who would it be?" Kendall asked looking at me.

"Taylor Lautner." I said smirking

"Why?" Carlos asked

"Have you not seen how hot that dude is?" I asked

"I don't get girls." Carlos said

"Just like us girls don't get you boys." I said

"Let's see..If you could be any kind of character in BTR what kind of character would you have?" James said looking at me.

"Katie and I have talked about this many of times before if I did have a character I would make her just like Katie but with a slight girly side, and my character would be Katie's partner in crime." I said smiling.

"I can see that happening." James said nodding

"What do you guys think of Taylor?" Carlos read of the question.

"So many things." James said making me roll my eyes.

"She's our daughter and we are happy to have her." Logan said

"Is Taylor going on tour with you guys?" Kendall read off the question.

"She is, she's also going to be at the meet and greet next Saturday so a lot of the fans can meet her." James said smiling.

"How do you feel about meeting the fans Tayters?" Kendall asked looking at me.

"It's going to be awesome." I said smiling

About 30 minutes later we finished the Ustream with the fans I surprisingly got a lot of questions and the fans seemed to love me. But now I was laying on the living room floor on my stomach looking at my laptop with my notebooks next to me going through my lessons.

"Here." Carlos said sitting next to me setting a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"Thanks." I said smiling, I had finals in an hour so I was trying to get as much information in my head as I could.

"Relax." Carlos said chuckling massaging my shoulder.

"I can't help it. Finals are in an hour and I'm freaking out." I said looking at the screen.

"Use your powers." Carlos said

"Kendall won't let me he said it's not teaching me anything if I use it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well for one I'm the oldest and two I'm pretty sure James wouldn't mind you using it." He said

I looked up at him.

"You sure?" I asked he nodded.

"Taylor, you have straight A's in all four of your classes, I don't want you failing cause someone wouldn't let you use your powers." He said

I smiled.

"This is why you're my favorite." I said

"I win." He cheered kissing my head.

"Get to work Munchkin, teachers calling in 30 minutes and then as soon as your done families coming over for dinner." He said getting up.

"OK Ms. Gladdin, you too bye." I said hanging up.

"So?" The boys asked standing in the kitchen looking at me.

"Well in 30 minutes I've gotten 4 oral exams done which I passed all four of them." I said smiling.

"A's,B's,C's?" James asked

"All A's." I said

"That's awesome!" Logan said hugging me.

"So who's coming over?" I asked

"Pretty much everyone." James said.

"Thanksgiving dinner that's right." I said nodding, I never really had a Thanksgiving dinner well I guess you could count the ones at the orphanage but they weren't that big really. We didn't have much food so we got what we could. I walked into the living room grabbing my sketch pad and a pencil and sat on the couch and start drawing.

"So we setting up the Christmas tree tonight after dinner?" Kendall asked, admittedly my head popped up, I had never set up a Christmas tree before.

"Yeah, I'll have to go out and get another clear bulb and some colored beads so Taylor can decorate hers." Logan said.

"Guys, this is Taylor's first Thanksgiving and Christmas with us." I heard Carlos say quietly.

"Then we have to make this the best Thanksgiving and Christmas ever." Kendall said.

I stopped drawing and skipped into the kitchen.

"I want to help cook." I said, knowing the boys I couldn't trust them cooking.

"Well what do you want to help with?" Logan asked

"She's helping me." Carlos said, I grinned. I love how they would fight over me on the stupidest and the random-est things, it was kinda cute.

"Fine you get her this time." James said

"You know I'm not a toy." I said rolling my eyes.

I helped the boys fix dinner and surprisingly no one got hurt,burned or started a fire.

I ran up stairs and got ready. I put on a gold shimmery dress that Katie insisted I get and slipped on my gold flats, leaving my hair down and just straight the natural way it likes to be. I pined my bangs to the side so they wouldn't get in my face.

I put on some fall kind of makeup Bethany showed me how to do and walked down stairs.

"Well don't you look pretty." James said from the kitchen.

"Well thank you." I said smiling.

"I smell pumpkin pie." I said, I've always loved pumpkin pie, of course it's been a few years since I had it.

"You would be right." Logan said tapping my nose as he walked by.

"Hello?" I heard Grandma say as she walked into the kitchen.

"Grandma!" I said running over to her and hugging her.

"Hello dear, you look beautiful." Grandma said

"Thank you." I said smiling.

Soon everyone was here, I stood on the staircase looking over to Thanksgiving party that was in full swing. I smiled lightly as I made eye contact Logan who motioned me to come down and party, I was nervous this was a huge crowd, yeah I knew everyone but I didn't do that well in big crowds. I shook my head no at him biting my bottom lip, he gave me a confused look then it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

I saw a boy about my age walk up the stairs and he smiled at me.

"So your Taylor?" He asked he had bright blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair.

"I am." I said nodding.

"I'm Kyle, I guess I'm your cousin now." He said smiling at me.

"So your Kyle, your little sister told me about you." I said.

"So you've met Emmy." He said

"Why don't you come down and party with us cool kids?" He asked grinning.

"I'm not good with crowds.." I said

"That's what Kendall told me." He said.

"Come on, it's just us kids in the game room." He said smiling at me.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." I said, I followed him into the game room and looked around, he was right there wasn't that many kids maybe 5 tops.

"Taylor come play Foosball with us." Kyle said smiling at me, I walked over to Foosball table.

"Two on two?" I asked

"Yep, you and Emmy against Lucas and I." He said grinning.

We spent 30 minutes playing the game before Kendall walked in.

"OK kids, dinner's ready first one there gets first pick!" He said all the kids left.

"Parents got first pick didn't they?" I asked smirking, Kendall nodded.

"I knew it." I said

"Looks like you've made friends with your cousins." He said as we walked down the hall.

"I did." I said smiling

I walked into the dining room to see everyone already eating, I looked over to the 'kids table' even if you want to call it that cause it was filled with teenagers or pre-teens.

Kyle waved me over, I walked over.

"Get your food and then come back I saved you a spot." He said smiling.

I walked into the kitchen and got everything I wanted and walked back and sat in the chair next to Kyle and Emmy.

"So first topic of the 'kids table' is One Direction." One of my cousins said, I groaned.

"Megan do we really have to talk about 'them' when we are in Big Time Rush's house?" Kyle asked

"Yes, we do." Megan said rolling her eyes.

Now Megan is the kind of girls I hated, snobby, stuck up and only cared about themselves.

I spent about an hour listen to Megan blab about one direction and it was getting on my nerves. My phone vibrated and I snuck it out of my little hand bag.

**Text conversation starts here:**

**Carlos**: You looked bored..

**Taylor**: I am..

**Carlos**: Why?

**Taylor**: Megan is blabbing about One Direction.. Does she not know she's in Big Time Rush's house?!

**Carlos**: She's a Directioner..

**Taylor**: I know that Dad... She's lucky she's my cousin or else..

**Carlos**: Taylor. :O

**Taylor**: You know us Rushers and Directioners hate each other with a burning passion Dad.

**Carlos**: Well even I know that.

**Taylor**: She won't be quiet.. I mean who would like 5 British boys who have a huge bromance? Apparently a good 1/4th of the American population.

**Carlos**: Just wait til we get to dessert then you can come sit with us.

**Taylor**: Let's hope I live..

**End of text Conversation**

I waited another good hour before dessert even got served but when it did I dashed over to my dads sitting in between James and Carlos.

"Finally I can talk about something other than One Direction." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

I heard Logan chuckle as I took a bit of my pumpkin pie.

After many chats with a bunch of my family members the boys helped me set up my white Christmas tree.

I was skipping around my Christmas tree stringing the lights. Humming some Christmas song. I stopped mid-skip.

"I'm too short.." I said looking up at the 6 foot tree, there was no way I was going to string lights with my height.

"Dad!" I yelled and watched James walk in.

"Just the person I was hoping would come in. I'm to short to put the rest of the lights up." I said pouting.

"Don't pout, be happy cause I'm tall." He said picking me up setting me on his shoulders then walked around the tree finishing the lights.

"Once you're done making the tree and pretty come in the living room you get to put the star on the top of the tree." James said after he put me down.

"I get to put the star on top?" I asked he nodded.

"Of course you do." He said smiling.

I quickly fixed up the rest of the tree and ran down stairs only to be scooped up by Kendall, I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ready Munchkin?" He asked, I nodded looking up at the 7 foot tree.

"How are we going to get up there?" I asked as Kendall put me down.

"Simple, cheerleading." Carlos said smiling.

I had watched a few cheer competitions on TV and I found them really cool and of course Carlos being a semi cheerleader he had showed me how to stunt and fly.

"Remember how I showed you?" Carlos asked looking at me, I nodded.

"Well then come on little cheerleader." He said grinning.

"Which way?" I asked, there was two ways to do a two man stunt. The easy way was for him to grab my foot and easily pick me up or the semi-easy way was for him to toss me in the air and balance me on his hands.

"Stunt number one." He said putting his hand out. I put my left foot out and he easy picked me up.

Kendall handed me the silver star.

"Lock that knee Tay, it's going to help you balance." Carlos reminded me, I did what I was told and regained my balance.

I placed the star on top of the tree and smiled.

Carlos threw me up in the air and caught me bridal style.

"See I told you, I would catch you." Carlos said then kissed my head.

"That was so cool." James said still in shock.

"She's a natural." Logan said

"Would you want to do cheerleading?" Kendall asked

"Let me think a bunch of snobby, uptight girls, wearing short skirts and half tops.. I think not." I said shaking my head.

"I'll teach her myself." Carlos said putting me down back on my feet.

I'll be impressed when she starts throwing backflips." James said

"It's coming." I said smirking Logan had be working on me with the backflips and everything and I was catching on pretty quickly.

"Come on let's go play so basketball before dinner." Kendall said grabbing the basketball from the closet and ran out side.

~!~

The game was tied, it was Logan,James and I against Carlos and Kendall.

"You're so going down." I heard Kendall said

"In your dreams." I said as James bounced the ball to me.

"Remember this is the last point, this wins the game." Logan said

The boys were out of breath and of course I was still hyper.

I stopped dribbling the ball and held it tight to my chest.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, I just shrugged then took off running.

"That's traveling." Carlos said

"That's very bad traveling." Kendall said

The two took off running after me, in no time Carlos grabbed me by my waist and spun me around making me laugh, he set back down and I ran back to the court and James picked me up as I put the ball in the net.

"We won." I said grinning as James put me down.

"You tricked us." Kendall said

"Run Taylor run." James said I ran inside and up in my room hiding.

"Ms. Taylor.." I heard.

"Gotcha!" I heard then someone grabbed me, making me scream.

I got pulled out of my hiding spot and dropped on my bed, I looked up to see Carlos with a smirk on face.

I quickly got up and ran out of my room, Carlos hot on my tail. I ran into the living room and hide behind the couch.

"You know you really suck at this hiding thing." Carlos said smirking.

"Carlos let her go." I heard James say.

I slowly crawled out of my hiding spot to almost be caught by Carlos, I ran into James arms as he picked me up.

"Leave her alone Los." Kendall said as he swiped some whipped cream on my nose.

"Dad!" I whined, he grinned at me.

We ate dinner and everything and I was sitting in my room, wrapping gifts. I like to get my shopping done early.

"I'm in love with your tree." Katie said smiling, I was on Skype with Katie.

"It's awesome." I said

"It was so funny decorating it." I said as I wrapped the last gift.

"Present wrapping done." I said.

"I love getting things done in advance." I said

"The guys are going to try to figure out what's in there." Katie said

"And that's why I'm hiding them." I said

"So how was your Thanksgiving?" Katie asked

"Long, tiring." I said

"Did you meet Kyle?" Katie asked

"I did." I said nodded as I looked at my phone looking at my tweets.

"Ugh, I got to go, Mom wants me to do chores." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Have fun with that Katie." I said grinning

"Oh hush Taylor." Katie said

"Bye." Katie said then logged off.

I sat there for a good 20 minutes and got an idea.

I walked down stairs to see my dads playing their 3ds'.

"Hey, do you guys want to help me make a YouTube video?" I asked

"Sure what kind?" Carlos asked not looking up.

"Perfume challenge." I said then pulling out my puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Tay.." James said

"Please.." I begged.

"Taylor." Logan said.

At this point their little game had been paused.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Pllleeeaaassee." I begged.

"Fine." They said.

"Yes!" I ran upstairs grabbed my camera it's tri-pod and all my perfumes.

About 30 minutes later I was set up and recording.

"So what perfume are we smelling first?" Carlos asked

I grabbed the first one.

"This one is, sweet pea from bath and body works." I said handing it to Carlos.

He sprayed it on his hand and smelled it.

"Dude, that's strong." He said

"What does it smell like?" I asked him grinning.

"I have no idea but it smells nothing like peas for sure." He said passing it to Logan.

"I like it." Logan said

"How can you like it?" Carlos asked

"It's not that strong really." Logan said handing it to Kendall.

"I'm agreeing with Carlos on this one, I've never smelt that one around the house." Kendall said.

"Cause I don't use it." I said

"I can't decide if I like it or not, it's like both I kinda like it and then I kinda hate it." James said

"Next one is, dream angels heavenly by Victoria's Secret." I said handing it to Carlos.

"I really like this one. It's not to strong and not to light." Carlos said spraying it on his arm.

"We are going to smell like girls after this." James said

"That's a good thing." I said grinning as Logan grabbed Carlos' arm smelling it.

"Why are you smelling my arm?" Carlos asked

"Cause I don't want to smell like a girl." Logan said

"I like it. It's different, it's like a fresh daisies or something." Logan said passing it to Kendall.

"Why don't you use this one Tay?" Kendall asked smelling it

"I barley wear perfume." I said

"Do you have one on now?" Kendall asked as he handed the bottle to James. I nodded.

"I like it, it's something clean and fresh." James said

"Next one is, pearberry by bath and body works." I said handing it to Carlos who sprayed it on Logan.

"Really?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded smirking.

"Nope, not this one." Carlos said shaking his head no.

"I smell the strawberry's in it but I just don't like it." He said

"I like it a little bit." Logan said passing the bottle over to Kendall who smelt it and shrugged.

"It's a bit strong." Kendall said

"I agree with Kendall cause I can smell it from here." James said.

"We have two more bottles left, this one is, Seasonal Amber." I said handing it to Carlos

"To strong." Carlos said shaking his head.

"Agreeing with Carlos way to strong." Logan said

"You guys hate bath and body works." I said grinning

"Nope, don't ever wear that one." Kendall said shaking his head.

"I'm agree with Carlos and Logan." James said fanning the air.

"The last one is my favorite and the one I'm wearing right now, Wonderstruck by Taylor Swift." I said handing the bottle to Carlos.

"I love this one." He said

"It smells like flowers and glitter." Carlos said making me giggle.

"I'm agreeing with Carlos. I love it." Logan said handing the bottle to Kendall who handed it to James.

"Instead of spraying it on myself I can easily do this." Kendall said then started sniffing my neck causing me to laugh.

"Stop!" I yelling giggling pushing him away from my neck.

I'm extremely ticklish when it comes to my neck and my sides, they were my weak spots.

Kendall stopped.

"I like it." He said grinning.

"Well that's all perfumes I have so that brings a closer to this video. Bye." I said getting up turning off the camera.

"I smell girly." Carlos whined

"You'll be fine." I said smiling.

~!~

I sat on my bed editing the video smiling to myself as I saved it.

"Come on Tay we are going to watching The Grinch Who Stole Christmas." Logan said pecking in my room.

"Oh hold on let me just upload the video." I said.

I uploaded the video and walked down stairs to see the fireplace going and the commercials to the movie playing.

I sat down next to Carlos and snuggled into his side smiling.

I drifted of into sleep just as the Grinch said, "hate, hate, double hate."

**A/N: Longest chapter ever. I'm proud of myself. I hope you all liked it. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving if you celebrate Thanksgiving. Love you all. **


	6. Autors Note

**A/n: Hey guys I got a wonderful little review from a 'guest' telling me I can't write this story like I am writing it. So I'm transferring this story over to Wattpad and upload it there. My user name is twilaswift so I hope you can please bear with me on this. Thanks, stay strong. Love you guys! 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'm letting you all know the the last names of the guys will be changed to the last names in the show, I'm just going to have the guys the same age as they are in real life, sometime soon I'll go back and change some story line in the chapters but if you want the real story, head over to Wattpad and type in the search bar 'twilaswift' and the real story will be there. I hate changing my story line like this but I don't need to get my account deleted. **

I rolled out of bed and walked down stairs.

I felt like complete and total crap.

"Morning." I heard Logan say. I just walked over to him and put my forehead on his chest.

"You okay Tay?" He asked as he stopped cooking. He put his hand on my forehead which I leaned into.

"You're burning up." He said then picked me up and set me on the counter.

He walked out of the room and came back moments later with a thermometer.

"Open." He commanded I opened my mouth and let him pop the thermometer in my mouth.

"Don't you dare pull that out." He said walking around the kitchen.

It soon beeped and Logan pulled it out of my mouth.

"101.1 back to bed for you Missy." He said I made some kind of whining noise and reached my arms out.

"Morning." James said walking in, Logan grabbed James hand and put it on my forehead as I dropped my arms back down to where I was slightly gripping the counter I was sitting on.

"She's burning up." James said pressing his hand on my cheek and then my neck.

"Her temperature is 101.1 and if it gets any higher I'm taking her to the hospital." Logan said

I shook my head, I hated hospitals.

"Don't shake your head to much, Munchkin." Logan said, I reached my arms out for someone to hold me, I was cold and hungry and I wanted to feel better.

James picked me up and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"OK Love-bug will you take some medicine for me?" Logan asked.

I covered my mouth and shook my head, I hated medicine it was nasty and gross.

"Come on, Tay. It's going to make you feel better." James said kissing my forehead. I looked up at him and then at Logan.

I nodded my head letting them know I'll take the medicine.

"Thatta girl." Logan said measuring the medicine then handing it to me. I looked at it and took it, I whined, I was gross and horrible.

"Here." Logan said handing me a glass of ginger ale.

I took a slow sip of it letting the taste of the soda wash out the taste of the medicine.

"Why don't you go get her back in bed while I get some soup started, that might help put her stomach at rest." Logan said

James nodded and started up the stairs with me in his arms.

He opened my bedroom door and walked in tossing back the covers and laying me in the bed then covering me up.

"That medicine should put you to sleep, one of us will come in and wake you up when your soup is ready, OK?" He asked, I nodded.

I snuggled up in my comforter and fell asleep.

~!~

I felt someone put their hand on my forehead, it felt so nice and cold, my eyes fluttered open and I looked up to see Kendall.

"Hey, Tayter." He said smiling at me.

"Will you let me take your temperature?" He asked, I nodded slowly. He slipped the thermometer in my mouth and put his hand on my cheek.

The thermometer beeped and Kendall slipped out out.

"99.9" Kendall said

"Better than when you woke up this morning." He said then stood up then reached his arms out picking me up, I rested my head on his shoulder and he walked down the stairs.

"How's she doing?" Logan asked

"Her temperature is 99.9 so it went down some." Kendall said

"Want to try to eat something?" Logan asked.

I shook my head no, I don't think I could stomach food.

"OK, well when you think you can stomach food you tell me." Logan said planting a kiss on my forehead.

Kendall put me down and I walked into the living room sitting next to Carlos who handed me a 3DS.

"Let's battle." He said grinning.

I beat him at 3 games and then let him win at Mario Kart 7.

I looked up at Carlos grinning.

"I won." I said.

"You did." Carlos said nodded then felt my forehead.

"Hungry?" He asked I nodded.

"Logan, Tay's hungry." Carlos said as I pulled out my phone playing a game.

I was able to eat the soup and the grilled cheese Logan made me and then I had to take more medicine.

~!~

"I give up I can't win this game." I mumbled handing my phone to Carlos.

He took it from me and looked at it then handed it back to me.

"You beat it." I said shocked, he looked at me grinning. I yawned.

"Come on Munchkin, back to bed." James said picking me up.

I didn't know how long I was out but when I woke up I felt a lot better and it was dark outside.

I slowly climbed out of bed and walked downstairs.

"How feeling Munchkin?" Kendall asked

"Better." I said

"You sound better." Logan said.

James slipped a thermometer in my mouth making me roll my eyes, it beeped moments later.

"98.0" James said

"It's down." Logan said

"Looks like that medicine worked." Carlos said.

"Well do you think you could keep down some soup?" Kendall asked.

Now that he mentioned it soup sounded really good right now, I nodded.

I was some how able to eat the soup without it coming back up.

"Come on I say we watch some TV and play some board games." Carlos said

~!~

"Pay up." I said smiling reaching my hand out to James.

I was sitting in Carlos' lap, as we were sitting on the living room floor with the Monopoly board game in front of us.

"How? How does she even know how to play this game so well? I'm down to 50 dollars, 50 dollars." James said handing me my 'money'.

"It's call photographic memory you should try it some time." I said smirking.

"You are to smart for your own good, James your turn." Kendall said handing him the dice.

James rolled and moved to the spot he was supposed to be on.

"You owe me 50 bucks." I said smiling

"Dang it." James said handing me my money.

"That's the game." Carlos said

"I win." I said grinning.

"Yeah you won." James mumbled as Carlos wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me.

"Come on Tay, you need one more dose of that medicine, then off to bed for you and we will see how you are doing in the morning." Kendall said standing up.

I groaned, that medicine was nasty whoever made it never tasted a real cherry in their lives.

"Do I have to?" I asked looking up at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Those puppy dog eyes would work but you're sick and I can easily tell you have a fever cause your eyes are bright green right now, not their normal blue-green." He said his lips set in a straight line after he said it, he knew me all to well, it was like I was his own daughter, they all knew me like the back of their hand, it was kinda funny in my world.

"So that's a yes?" I asked he nodded.

"Come on." He said reaching out for me, to help me up.

I grabbed his hands and he easily pulled me up to my feet.

"We'll get this cleaned up and put away." Carlos said

"You guys aren't going to do it are you?" Kendall asked as he grabbed a glass from the cover.

"Not a chance." James said getting up, walking behind me and putting his hand on my forehead.

"She is running a slight fever." James said

"She's also stuffed up too." Kendall said putting a glass of sprite and the nasty medicine in front of me.

I looked at it completely grossed out.

"Staring at it won't make it go away." Kendall said chuckling.

"I wish it did." I said grabbing the medicine and taking it.

"That is so nasty." I groaned after I took it.

"It's going to make up feel better." James said, then picked me up making me squeal in surprise.

"Of to bed with you." He said

"But I'm not tired." I said

"You will be soon." He said.

And he was right, right after I got good and comfy into my bed, I was out like a light.

~!~

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning and got out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed, I felt like crap again but maybe the guys wouldn't notice.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning." I said happily.

"You feeling better?" James asked, I nodded.

Kendall put his hand on my forehead, moving my bangs in the process.

"You're warm, you sure you're OK?" Kendall asked, I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Lie." Carlos said, dang it. Why couldn't I lie to them? They saw right through me, like I was a piece of glass.

"You're not fine, your eyes are bright green still, I can tell your breathing is off and I'm pretty sure you have a cough." Logan said, moments later I was sent into a small coughing fit. Why couldn't I hide it from them? Well, maybe because I was really sick and anyone could tell.

"I'm thinking of taking her to the hospital." Logan said, my eyes widened.

"No." I said quietly, I hated that place so many memories, so many nights after the beatings in that place. Yes, I haven't told them my complete past yet, that part of my past is still very touchy, the nights were I had to lie to doctors and nurses to get healed, tell them I fell when my father pushed me down the stairs, it was all still on the surface of the past. I would never forget what my father did. I never will.

"Tay, you OK?" Kendall asked stopping what he was doing.

"You look kinda dazed out." He commented.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I said, Logan picked me up setting me on the counter.

"Tay, what's wrong?" He asked looking at me, I could see the worry in his eyes, I didn't say anything just wrap my arms around his neck hugging him.

"Love-bug what's wrong?" Logan asked picking me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he knew something was wrong.

"Memories.. So many memories.." I whispered.

"Calm down, want to tell me about it?" He asked, I shook my head no.

"Not ready." I mumbled. I knew I wasn't ready, but were they even ready for this? This was going deep into my past why I hated hospitals, why I hated doctors.. It was going to hurt talking about it.

"OK, when your ready you come to one of us, got it?" He asked, I nodded.

"Now let's get some more medicine in you and get you back to bed." Logan said setting me back down on the counter then getting the medicine.

I knew I would have to tell them soon, I can't keep these memories bottled up for long.. It's what kept the nightmares there.

I took my medicine then sat on the couch watching Kitchen Nightmares which was surprisingly entertaining.

"I know what I'm going to do with my life, I'm going to grow up and be like Chef Ramsey, going to have my own restaurant and then go around the world telling other restaurant why they suck." I said. I saw my dads grin and shake their heads.

"It's a good idea if you think about it." I said

"You're to nice." Carlos said

"You only know the sweet side of me, I do have a very mean side if you bug and tick me off enough." I said, they nodded in reply.

We sat in comfortable silence for a good 20 minutes watching Ramsey yell at people before anyone spoke.

"Taylor, we need to talk." Logan said, those five words made me think of everything bad I'd ever done, then made me think if they wanted to send me back to the orphanage.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked getting more nervous by the minute.

"We were thinking, you know since you only go to IMO on Mondays if you wanted to go to school, like real school." James said.

I thought about it for a few minutes.

"I guess so, something different." I said shrugging.

"Now you don't have to if you don't want to." Kendall said

"I'll go." I said.

"You start after Christmas break." Carlos said, I nodded.

Well this should be fun.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

I sighed looking at my dads.

"Why do I need to go, though. Going back to the place were I was left for so long?" I asked

"See your friends Tay, take a break from LA." James said.

"But they don't want to see me dad! I'm their enemy now, I got adopted. If I go back no one will talk to me." I said

"Alison will." Carlos said

"Alison won't be there cause of the baby, her husband will be there but don't make me go, please!" I begged.

"It's only one week." Kendall said

"One week is a year in my mind. You guys don't understand there is so many memories back at that place, it could put me in one of my trances." I said

They looked at each other for a good long minute.

"Tay, go see Addi you've been talking about her all week, you miss her." Kendall said

"Then bring Addi here! She'll love it." I said

"You know we can't do that." James said, I sighed.

"Fine I'll go, only for a week and you guys have to come back and get me." I said

"Deal." They said smiling.

That's one deal I wish I had never made, cause the next thing I knew I was standing in front of the front doors of the orphanage. I tightened my grip on my suitcase and walked in to see no kids around, I walked into the main office and smiled.

"Hey Dale." I said smiling.

"Taylor, nice seeing you again, what are you doing back here?" Alison's husband asked a worried look on his face.

"Dads wanted me to come visit see everyone." I said shrugging.

"You didn't hear? Alison and I are foster parents now, we are fostering pretty much everyone that was here." He said, I smiled.

"Really all 15 kids?" I asked smiling. Yeah there wasn't that many kids here.

"Yeah, it's actually down to about 7 kids now, Zac, Abby, Victoria, Mason and Caleb and all the older kids got adopted not long after you did, Eli and Avery are still with us but I just stopped by to grab some papers." Dale said.

"Oh.." I said looking down.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the house let you see everyone, how long are you staying?" Dale asked as we walked to his car.

"A week." I said as I got into the car.

"How's the baby?" I asked smiling

"Taylor Liz is great." He said smiling

"That's what you call her?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah, cause Alison won't let me call her Tay or Tay-Tay." Dale said smiling

"I like Taylor Liz, it's better than Taylor Elizabeth or Taylor Beth." I said rolling my eyes.

"Alison calls her Taylor Mae." Dale said as we pulled up into the drive way.

"Come on, I believe a lot of people are going to be surprised that you're here." Dale said smiling.

I got out of the car and walked up the the front of the house, it was a simple three story house, painted a pretty light blue and yellow, Alison's dream house.

"Ali, I got something to show you." Dale called in a sing-a-song voice.

"What is it D, Taylor Mae is hungry and I got to feed her and oh my gosh Taylor Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Alison asked looking at me shocked.

"Dads wanted me to come see everyone." I said smiling as I walked over to her and hugged her.

I heard baby babbling.

"I want to see my twin." I said smiling.

"I'll go get Addi." Dale said.

Alison leaded me into the kitchen were a happy little baby sat in a high chair, strawberry blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

The baby squealed at me.

"Hi little one." I said smiling.

"Taylor Mae that's your twin." Alison said smiling.

"Twa!" The baby said,

"She can talk!" I said smiling.

"Tay, she's been saying that since her father got her to say dada." Alison said

"Dada!" The baby squealed happily.

"What?! Really?! OMG!?" I heard.

"A." The baby said in an annoyed voice.

"Taylor! Taylor! Taylor! Taylor! Taylor!" Addison said while attacking me in a hug.

"Hello to you to Addi." I said hugging her back.

"When? How? Wait them!" Addison said happily

"Dads wanted me to come visit everyone about two weeks ago and the next thing I know I'm at the orphanage." I said smiling.

"Tay!" I heard.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" I asked

"Yep, K is still here." Addison said, before my legs were glued together.

"Tay." Ken said happily.

"Hey, little man." I said grinning, Ken was like my second younger brother, he got sent in about a week after I did when my father and mother dropped me back off, him and I got alone perfectly and he just seemed himself around me.

"Ken, want to help me make the cake?" Alison asked, Ken nodded happily and went to help Alison.

"He's really opened up." I said looking at Addi.

She nodded at me, "Yeah, he almost got adopted with Mason but they thought Mason was enough already, but ever since you left he clinged to Madison and I and opened up." Addi said grabbing my suitcase walking up the stairs, me following close behind.

"So how's everyone acting around mini me?" I asked grinning as we walked into Addison's room.

"Everyone is used to Tayter-tot now, of course she'll never take your place since she's a baby but Ali and Dale did sit down with all of us before we moved here and told all of us that we would not be orphans anymore we would be foster kids, and you know how Ali and Dale want a big family?" Addison asked, I nodded.

"Well since pretty much half of the kids here are almost out on their own if Ali and Dale can show they are good foster parents they might be able to adopt Ken, Jo, Alex and I." Addison said smiling as I sat on her bed

"So the house twins might stay for good." I said grinning, we always joked around about how Ken and Jo where 'related' and then Alex and Addison were 'related'.

"Of course you know Alex is much older than me." Addison said shrugging.

"Addi he's 16." I said

"I'm 13." Addison said.

"I knew I heard a little girl around her somewhere." Alex said standing in the door way.

"Alex!" I said getting up off the bed and hugging Alex.

"Hey, blondie." He said chuckling hugging me back.

"Where's Avery and Eli?" I asked.

"College." He mumbled.

"Aw, little Alex is bummed cause his big brothers are gone." Addison teased.

"Shut it, twerp." Alex said as I pulled away.

Before I got adopted I was the youngest girl of the house, Jo just three months older than me, so that crowd me as the 'little sister' of the house everyone watched over me, made sure no one messed with me. That's just how our 'house' worked, we had the 'little sisters', 'little brothers', 'big sisters' and then the 'big brothers'. Alison loved how we all worked together to get everything done, that's why she was out to make sure she got to watch all of us grow up. We all picked on each other, just not to much, we were just like siblings but nicer to each other, we all had a past that we will never forget but then some of us were just left here fresh out of the hospital and didn't know where our parents were or who they are for that matter.

"Hello!" We heard.

"Hey guys!" Alison said

"Who's that?" I asked

"Eli and Avery." Addison said, my eyes lit up as I ran downstairs and jumped on Eli's back.

"Who is on my back?" Eli asked.

"Taylor." Alison said

"Well it can't be Tayter-tot so that means it's got to be." Eli said trailing off then flipping me off his back to where I was hanging on his arm in front of him.

"Monkey!" He said smiling.

"Hi." I said as he put me down on my feet which then I latched onto his waist hugging him.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked

"Dads wanted me to come visit and see everybody." I said

"Oh yeah, I heard you got adopted by some boy band, having fun in the famous life?" He asked.

"It has it's ups and downs." I said

"I see who you like more Tay." Avery said.

"Avery!" I said hugging him.

Avery and Eli were the twins of the house, only twins to be exact, they were the oldest boys, everyone said they were just alike but Avery was more quiet and Eli was the more hyper one out of them.

"Oh yeah now you think you can come hug on me, like you never just dissed me for my twin." Avery said rolling his eyes.

"Don't be like that Avery, you know you love me." I mocked.

Avery unlatched my arms from his waist and picked me up resting me on his hip.

"I missed the little Munchkin." Eli said ruffling my hair as he walked by and into the kitchen.

He picked the baby up.

"Bubba." The baby said.

"Yeah, I'm your bubba." Eli said smiling.

"She calls you bubba?" I asked, Eli nodded

"Since she started talking she's called me that." Eli said smiling.

"Well you are her brother Eli." Alison said hopping up on the counter top.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Alison pulled out six stacks of paper from a folder.

"Is that was I think those are?" Avery asked putting me down.

"Your adoption papers, yep." Alison said putting them down on the counter.

"Signed them this morning." Dale said

"What?" Eli asked not taking it all in.

"You are now ours, all six of you are ours now." Alison said making me smile.

The baby squealed happily like she knew what was going on.

"Oh Addi!" I called smirking, she walked downstairs Alex behind her.

"What?" She asked

"Something about adoption papers being signed and something about staying and something like that." I said making no scene at all.

"What?" Alex asked

"Ask your brother." I said smirking.

"He's not my brother." Alex said

"He is now." Alison said holding up the papers again.

"Really?" Addison said her eyes twinkling.

Alison nodded.

"Kate!" Dale called and I saw what could be my twin.

"Taylor." Jo said nodding in my direction.

"Hi, Jo." I said smiling at her.

"Kate, I got to tell you something." Alison said then held up Jo's adoption papers.

"I got adopted?" She asked her eyes got wide.

Alison nodded.

"By who?" Jo asked like she was almost scared.

"Us." Alison said smiling.

Jo seemed to relax and then smile.

"That's awesome." She said smiling.

~!~

It was good to know that they were all staying together, it's what Alison wanted and now she's got 8 kids.

I sat on Addison's guest bed.

"Here, dads wanted me to give you this." I said handing her the signed autograph photo.

"Thank you!" She squealed hugging me then hanging the picture on her wall.

"What's wrong with Jo?" I asked looking at Addison.

"She's turned into a bi-"

"Addison don't call her that." I said.

"She's just turned mean, I guess. Ever since you left, she just hates everyone." Addison said shrugging.

"I wonder why." I said.

"I really don't know." Addison said

~!~

I looked at my phone and sighed, 2 am. I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about LA, my dads, my friends.. I missed them.

I tapped my contacts sending a text out to all four of my fathers and laid my phone down, I knew they wouldn't text back.

About a minute later my phone lit up with four messages from my fathers.

_James: _Hi Tay.

_Carlos: _Ello! :)

_Kendall: _Tayters!

_Logan: _Taylor Elizabeth what are you doing up at 2 am?

I giggled quietly at Logan's text and replied back to all of them, with a simple, 'Hi Daddy.'

We ended up texting back and forth til I begged them to get on skype.

I made a quick call when my computer was done booting up and grabbed my headphone from my Iphone and plugged them into my computer so I wouldn't wake up Addison.

I saw my dads and waved.

"You are up way to late young lady." I heard Logan which I rolled my eyes at.

"Yep, two am totally." I said nodding.

"How's everything back home?" Carlos asked

"Good, everyone here is now officially Alison's and Dale's got told that this morning and it's different really, they closed down the orphanage and Alison and Dale became foster parents which are now real parents to everyone here and it's very confusing." I said nodding agreeing with myself.

"I miss you guys." I mumbled nibbling on my thumb nail, kinda hoping they didn't hear me.

"We miss you too, babygirl." They said, I smiled and hid my blushing red cheeks in my jacket, no one really ever told me they really missed me and meant it.

"Your blushing." Carlos commented grinning.

"Shut up." I said looking around Addi's room.

"Don't hide it Tay." Carlos said

"I'm going to freaking kill you when I get back." I said. No I won't kill him, I'll just prank him a lot.

"I still miss you guys." I said looking at the computer.

"Remember Taylor you'll be boarding a plane back here Saturday morning." James said

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what's the weather like back in Keywest?" Kendall asked

"Freezing." I said

A pillow attacked my head and I looked to my left shocked.

"Wake me up next time before you skype with Big Time Rush Taylor." Addison said tiredly.

"Go back to bed Addison." I said

"You're drunk." Carlos said smirking causing me to laugh.

Addison turned over and went back to bed but not before I threw the pillow back at her.

"Go to bed Taylor, before you get in trouble with Ali." Kendall said.

"Ugh, fine. Night dads." I said smiling before signing off and going to bed myself.

~!~

**Kendall's POV:**

"I miss Taylor." Carlos whined from the floor where he was laying on his back.

"I miss her too." I said nodding.

"It's quiet around here." Logan said leaning on the wall.

"We only have to survive what two or three more days til we can see her." James said.

"It's to long!" Carlos whined again.

"I miss my daughter." Logan said eyes cased on the floor.

"We all miss our daughter, do you think we made the right choice to send her back there?" James asked

"She needed to see them guys, she knew she missed them." I said.

"We had to send her there for a week didn't we?" Carlos asked

"It's better than a month." I said

"We wouldn't survive with out our daughter for a month, Ken. We would die from the lack of Taylor." James said

"Let's face it boys, we've come close to her." Logan said

"We have, she just seems so natural to it, of course when she gets back she's going to face paparazzi but we'll be there." I said

"What hear something funny?" Carlos asked from the floor completely changing the subject.

"Sure why not." I said, I watched him grabbed his phone from the couch and dial some number.

"Hello?"Katie's voice came through the phone.

"Kates, I got bad news." Carlos said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Taylor went back home.." He said trailing off like he was letting her think it over.

"Are you four complete idiots?! That girl has become so close to you four! Oh my god! I can't believe you."Katie said I covered my mouth holding in my laugh and watched James and Logan do the same.

"Katie, chill. She's coming back Saturday." Carlos said grinning.

"I hate you."Katie said

"Of course you do." Carlos said

"I'll get you back, I will." She said

"Bye Kates." He said grinning, the phone line went dead and that's when we started laughing.

"You are so going to get it later." James said laughing.

~!~

**Taylor's POV:**

Saturday morning came to quickly as I sat down in the private plane and got ready for the 8 hour fight.

"Hi, Miss. Taylor can I get you anything?" The flight attendant asked.

"I'll take cup of coffee, two creamers and three sugars please." I said smiling.

"Don't tell your fathers, they'll kill you." She said as she walked away.

I took a quick picture of the run way and posted it on Instgram with the caption, "guess who's coming home?" it admittedly got likes from my dads.

"Here you go Ms. Taylor." She said handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I said smiling and took a sip of it.

I have to say it was a long flight, a very long and boring flight.

I slept, played on my ds3 and finished reading my 'Fangirl' book.

"We will be landing in about 10 minutes." I heard the pilot say, I smiled and put everything away and relaxed. I was finally going to see my daddies again.

We landed 10 minutes later and I got off the plane and looked around trying to found my daddies, I sighed and leaned against the railing of the second story airport floor.

I tightened my grip on my zebra and teal rolling suit case that I rolled next to me.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me picking me up, I squealed and tried to get out of their grasp.

"Calm down babygirl, it's just me." I heard Carlos said

I twisted myself around to where I was facing him.

"Daddy!" I squealed wrapping my arms around his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist.

I watched a few people walk by and smile at us, I pulled away looking at him.

"Where's my other daddies?" I asked looking around trying to find them.

"Down stairs." He said, I smiled as he put me down, grabbing my suitcase and his hand I walked to the escalator as I stood on the escalator I tried looking for my dads with no luck, I sighed and look up at Carlos.

"Where are they daddy?" I asked, Carlos pointed straight ahead, I looked ahead and saw my other three dads.

I smiled letting go of my suitcase and took off running, jumping into Kendall's arms hugging him.

"There's my princess." He said hugging me back, Carlos walked to us smiling as he picked up my suitcase.

I reached over to Logan and he took me from Kendall, I hugged him tightly then reach for James, who easily grabbed me spinning me around showing my face with kisses making me giggle.

"Daddy, stop." I said giggling.

He smiled at me and put me down.

"Come on, Love-bug. Stay close to us OK?" Logan said taking my hand, I was confused for a second before screaming and questions filled my ears, I felt a hat slip on my head and realized Carlos had token off his hat and put his hoodie on.

We climbed in the car and I looked at them.

"What was that?" I asked as I fixed Carlos' hat on my head, they had sheltered me from paparazzi and fans.

"That was paparazzi and fans." Logan said as we pulled away from the airport.

"That was insane." I said snuggling into James side.

"Well now that the paparazzi and the fans know about you, you have to kind of get used to it." James said

"Oh boy." I said leaning back into the seat.

I fell asleep on the way to the house only to be woken up by Carlos trying to get his hat back, I grabbed the hat planting it on my head, so he couldn't get it.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get you a hat huh?" He asked as he got out of the car and helped me out.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p', as soon as I jumped out of the car Carlos grabbed the hat off my head.

"Hey!" I whined.

"I'll get you a hat soon, goober." He said placing his hat back on his head.

I felt another hat on my head and smiled looking up at Kendall seeing he gave me his hat.

I ran up to the house, just wanting to get home and me inside my home.

I waited eagerly for my dads which seemed like forever.

"Come on." I whined as they finally they got to the porch.

Logan unlocked the door and I walked in to see Jo,Camille andKatie, I screamed and attacked them in a hug. I know I was only gone a week but that week lasted forever.

"And they're all back together." Kendall said smiling as Katie and I hugged.

"Come on we're going school shopping." Jo said, I sighed.

"Fine might as well do it now." I said,

"We shall return in a few hours or so." Jo said as we walked out the door.

The girls took me shopping for school supplies and everything I would need for school then the girls dragged me into Cost Cutters.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"Do you want to get your hair cut?" Jo asked as I flipped through the one of the books.

I smiled and pointed to one of them.

I got put in a chair and they started cutting, about and hour or two later the chair spun around and I gasped, they put a bit more color in my hair, cut my hair to just below my shoulders and they curled it slightly.

"Oh my god, it's awesome!" I said grinning.

"You don't even look like yourself."Katie said smiling

"Come on girly, let's get you home so the boys can see you." Jo said smiling.

We got in the car and started heading back to my place.

"I'm not used to having my hair this short." I said looking at my hair.

"Your dads are going to flip." Camille said grinning.

"They are."Katie said as we pulled up to the house.

I got out of the car and pulled my house key out of my pocket unlocking the door then running full speed into Logan's arms.

"Whoa!" He said as I attacked him, he steady himself so he wouldn't fall with me in his arms and took a good look at me.

"What did you do with your hair?" He exclaimed grabbing the attention of my other dads.

"It looks good." Carlos said playing with one of the curls that hung at my shoulders.

"And who gave you permission to go and cut your hair off? Huh? Huh?" Kendall said leaving the kitchen and around to where Logan and I were and start poking me in my sides, making me laugh.

"Stop." I said giggling, once he did I looked at him.

"I didn't cut it all off." I said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"You're lucky you have those eyes." He said poking my nose, making me giggle again.

"I like it, it was going to need a trim anyway sooner or later." James said taking me from Logan.

"I love it." I said shaking my head slightly making the curls bounce.

"Now I have to get used to the curls." Kendall whined as he walked back into the kitchen.

"You'll live." I said as Logan put me down.

I got all my stuff in my room and started organizing everything just for school.

"Carlos! She takes after you, she's organizing everything!" I heard Kendall yell making me roll my eyes.

"I can't help that my daughter is like that, organizing will get her somewhere in life." I heard Carlos yell back.

"Like what? Organizing her desk perfectly?" Kendall yelled.

"Yep!" Carlos yelled, I fell back on my bed giggling.

After about a minute or so, I sat back up and looked around me, I labeled every notebook, labeled my binders everything was perfect. I grabbed my backpack and put everything in there and smiled.

"Perfect." I said smiling.

"You are to much like your father." Logan said leaning on my door frame.

"Which one?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Carlos, but with that look Kendall." He said shaking his head.

"Anyway, dinners ready." He said then walked away.

I ran and jumped on his back letting him carry me down stairs.

"You're so lucky I love you." He said.

"You have to love me." I said smirking.

"Carlos get her off." Logan said as he stepped off the bottom step.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no." I said jumping off Logan's back.

We had dinner, finished up and then I sat at the breakfast bar doing homework and arguing with James about which was from Australia, koalas or panda bears while Kendall, Carlos and Logan sat at the table very amused by our bickering.

"It's koalas, dad I should know this." I said tapping my temple reminding him of my photographic memory.

"Panda bears live in Australia Taylor." He said.

"Koalas." I said

"Panda bears." He said

"Koalas."

"Panda bears."

"Koalas."

"Panda bears."

"Koa-" I was cut off my a knock at the front door.

"We will finish this later." I said, then got up and went to the front door opening it.

"F-father..?"


	9. Autors Note:

A/N: So my laptop has crashed with all my stories and chapters in it and I'm so mad! It worked fine this morning then I turned off my laptop cause my charger was being mean and then when I tried to turn it back on it will turn on fine but the screen is black it shows nothing my screen is dead to the world. I'm freaking out right now. I had half a chapter done for Adopted By Them written and a good 3rd of 4 big brothers 1 little sister done. I can't believe this and not to mention I had my essay for school almost finished. OK I'm ranting sorry guys, I'll see if I can type up something for my stories but no promises.. I'm just so upset right now. Sorry guys.


	10. Chapter 8

**Recap:**

We had dinner, finished up and then I sat at the breakfast bar doing homework and arguing with James about which was from Australia, koalas or panda bears while Kendall, Carlos and Logan sat at the table very amused by our bickering.

"It's koalas, dad I should know this." I said tapping my temple reminding him of my photographic memory.

"Panda bears live in Australia Taylor." He said.

"Koalas." I said

"Panda bears." He said

"Koalas."

"Panda bears."

"Koalas."

"Panda bears."

"Koa-" I was cut off my a knock at the front door.

"We will finish this later." I said, then got up and went to the front door opening it.

"F-father..?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the man who caused me so much pain.

"Hello, Taylor." He said coldly.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked, I could tell he was pissed off.

"Taylor, go to James for me OK?" Kendall asked looking at me.

I would of ran straight for James, but I was frozen in shock all the memories from when I was younger came flooding into my head, like a huge wave at the beach.

My eyes darted from my father back to Kendall. I sudden found myself running behind James and hiding behind him, I fisted his shirt holding on for dear life, he turned around slightly and petted my hair trying to calm me down.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall repeated.

"I've come to take my daughter back." My father said

"You can't." Logan spoke up.

"Why can't I?" My father asked

"She's our daughter, we have legal papers that proves she's our daughter and she will not leave with you." Logan said

"Taylor Elizabeth, go pack you're leaving in five minutes." My mother said walking in.

I tensed at the sound of her voice, I grabbed a hold of James shirt tighter.

"No, you don't have to do anything Taylor." Logan said.

"Taylor Elizabeth Smith, you go up stairs now and pack you don't you're going to pay for it when we get home." My father's voice boomed.

I whimpered quietly, I didn't want to go back with them.

"Taylor, come here babygirl." Logan said opening his arms for me, his eyes never left the two people in the doorway.

I quickly let go of James' shirt and ran straight to Logan , he picked me up and rested me on his hip.

"Taylor, your 11 you don't need to be held like a baby anymore." My mother said

"I'm 13." I said quietly

"Don't correct your mother." My father said, I hide my face in Kendall's neck.

"Go pack Taylor." My father said

"No, she's not going to do anything you say cause you're not her father anymore, I am. She has my last name now, not yours." James said staring my father down.

"I'll make her do what I want." My father snared.

"It's OK, calm down Love-bug." Logan whispered in my ear, rubbing circles on my back with his pointer finger, which slightly tickled but calmed me down.

"She's coming with us." My mother said

Carlos held up the adoption papers that they signed over three months ago.

"This proves she's ours and not yours, now please leave our house." He said

"No, she's coming with us." My father said, Logan walked over to Carlos.

"Take her into the movie room and put a movie in and just keep her calm, she's not going to be able to handle anymore of this." Logan whispered in Carlos ear.

Carlos nodded and took me from him then walked into the movie room, he sat down in one of the chairs placing me in the chair next to him turning on the movie that was in the player that happened to be one of my favorites Eclipse.

I looked at the movie screen while the commercials went through, then climbed on Carlos' lap, I saw him smile lightly when I snuggled into his chest and he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Daddy, am I going to have to go live with them?" I asked quietly.

"No, I won't let them. I love you too much to let you go Tay. You might have James' last name but you are our daughter and we are not letting anyone take you away from us." he said twirling one of my curls.

"Promise?" I asked, he put his pointer finger under my chin making me look at him.

"Taylor Elizabeth, I'm promise you that I won't let anyone take you away." He said, then started poking me in my stomach.

"Daddy, stop." I said giggling, he stopped then smiled, he wrapped his arm around me hugging me.

"I will always love your laugh." He said looking at the TV screen.

"I don't." I mumbled.

"Don't make me make you like it." He said slowly moving his fingers on my sides, making me laugh

"OK, OK, OK stop." I said giggling, he stopped then kissed my cheek.

We sat in comfortable silence for about 20 minutes til Carlos broke the silence.

"I'm not going to let anyone take my babygirl away." He mumbled pressing a kiss to my forehead.

We watched the rest movie, and I kept hearing my father,mother than my three other dads yell back an forth, each time they yelled I got a tighter grip on Carlos.

"Calm down, you're safe here." Carlos said rubbing my arm.

About 45 minutes later just as the movie was coming to a close my other dads walked in, I closed me eyes so it looked like I was sleeping.

"How is she?" I heard James asked.

"She's fine, a little scared but fine." Carlos said, playing with my hair.

"Come on let's get her to bed, she's probably tired, she's had a long day." I heard Kendall said, as someone picked me up making me whine.

"So you are up." Kendall said chuckling slightly, I looked up to see it was him carrying me.

He walked to my room and laid me down on my bed.

"Get some sleep, babygirl. If you need any of us you know where our rooms are." He said kissing my forehead, I nodded and watched him leave then slowly fell into a horrible nightmare filled sleep.

~!~

I shot up, breathing heavy looking around, grabbing my phone off it's charger letting it light up my room I snuck into my closet, I always feel save there, it's where I hide when I lived with them.

The nightmares were back, this one worse then any of the others, he got me back he took me away from my dads, then did everything he said he would do.

I sat there in my closet for what seemed like five minutes which wasn't five minutes at all, try five hours.

"Taylor." I heard someone call, I pushed myself farther into the back wall if that was even possible, the door open slightly and someone pecked through.

"Aw, babygirl, come here." They said, I then realized it was Kendall, I slowly got up and walked over to him as he opened the door wider for me to walk out.

Once I walked out he scooped me up in his arms.

"Why didn't you come to one of us?" He asked as he walked out of my bedroom.

"I didn't think about it." I said quietly, it was true I didn't even think about going to one of them I was to scared too, he walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"You found her." Logan said relieved.

"No one checked her closet." Kendall said smiling lightly.

"So that's where you were." Carlos said stopping what he was doing then taking me from Kendall which I hid my face in his chest.

"They're going to get me." I whimpered, I knew I was being pulled into the nightmares, where I wouldn't be able to hear or see anything but my nightmares.

"Guys, she's being pulled in." I heard someone said before I was pulled into the nightmares.

~!~

I snapped out of it and blinked looking around the room. I felt like I was asleep for hours stuck in those horrid nightmares.

"Hey, babygirl." Logan said making me look up at him.

"How long was I out?" I asked my throat felt sore.

"About an hour or two, your throat is probably going to be sore, those nightmares had to be bad." He said

"Why?" I asked

"You kept screaming, what happened in those dreams that got you so upset like that?" He asked worry heavy in his voice.

"He got me, took me away and never gave me back.. did everything he said he would." I said curling up into a ball.

Logan pulled me onto his lap.

"Where's my other daddies?" I asked

"I sent them out to starbucks, they got stressed out." He said

"Oh.. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble." I mumbled.

"Taylor, it's something you can't control, it's not your fault, Princess. You just have so many feelings inside your head and you don't know what to do. There is no reason for you need to be sorry." He said petting my hair.

The front door burst opened and my other dads walked in they looked over to the couch and I was pulled into a three way hug.

"Easy with her guys, she just got out of it like five minutes ago." Logan said, then James took me away from the other and kissed my forehead.

"You're OK right?" He asked placing me back on my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I looked up at him.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead making me smile.

~!~

"Come on, Munchkin just push through your arms and you got it by yourself." Carlos said looking down at me, the boys were finally teaching me how to tumble, do backflips, back hand springs and full outs, but they told me I couldn't do the tricks with out them there with me.

I bite my bottom lip lightly.

"Don't bite your lip T, you do that you could rip your lip right off." Carlos said, my eyes widened and I released my lip from my teeth.

"Come on, I'll spot you three more times then it's by yourself, I got you I'm not going to let you fall." He said getting ready to spot me, I looked over to the porch where my other three dads where watching and grilling dinner.

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled the back hand spring with ease.

"That was by yourself." Carlos said smirking, I looked at him shocked then started lightly punching him.

"You said you where going to spot me three more times!" I said still punching him, of course I wasn't mad I was proud of myself for doing it, I was just very shocked.

"Tay, you have that by yourself, you don't need me for it all." He said grinning as he sat on the grass.

"Come on Tay three more times by yourself ." James called, I smiled.

"Do you think I could try a round off back hand spring?" I asked

"We will save that for next week." Carlos said.

"Aw, come on." I whined

"Taylor, you just got that back hand spring, let it sink in and let it stick then we will work up to it." Kendall said

"James and I had to wait too." Logan said

"We had to wait three months just to connect a back hand spring to a back flip." James said, my jaw dropped.

"Not fair." I said

"Be lucky we are only make you wait a week, Munchkin." Kendall said.

"Come on three more." Carlos said standing up.

Every time I did a back hand spring Carlos got farther and farther away from me.

"One more." James said, Carlos was now on the porch with them.

"I don't know..." I said

"Come on, Tayters." Kendall said stepping away from the grill and leaning on the railing of the porch.

I blocked them out from watching me and pulled it.

"See it's easy!" Carlos said grinning, I stuck my tongue out at him and walked back over to the porch.

"You know you should really lock out your arms in that back hand spring it's going to help you when you get the backflip." He said I rolled my eyes.

"I'll manage." I said

"Just lock them so you don't fall on your head." Logan said coming up behind me and hugging me.

"Come on let's get dinner inside the house before it freezes to death." Kendall said as Carlos picked me up.

"In to the house." Carlos said grinning as he set me down on my feet in the dining room.

~!~ After Dinner~!~

I sat on the floor in the living room laptop to my right, a notebook in my lap and crumbled up papers around me completely focused.

"How long can you sit there and write like you are?" I heard someone say pulling me out of my thoughts, I looked up to see Kendall grinning like a fool.

"It's an essay for school about my life story and I really don't know how to put it.." I said looking up at him.

"That's a tough one Munch." He said as he laid on his stomach on the couch, his falling a few inches from mine.

"And it has to be true.. I can't make it up.. But I'm afraid that if I start writing it down I will zone out and get stuck in my memories again." I said resting my head on the couch, looking up at him.

"Now that's a tough one, Baby girl." He said.

"How about this, you type everything that has happened on your laptop and so that you don't have to get stuck in your memories I'll proof read it and edit it for you?" He asked.

"Really? You'd do that?" I asked, he nodded.

"Anything to make sure you don't go into your memories." He said, smiling lightly at me.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

"Well now we have a deal I believe someone by the name of Taylor Elizabeth needs to help me clean all these papers up." He said then started kissing me all over my face.

"Stop." I said giggling trying to get away from him.

"Oh no you aren't getting away! You'll never get away!" He said grabbing me around my waist pulling me onto the couch then tickling me.

"Dad! Stop it!" I said laughing trying to get his hands off of my sides.

He stopped then kissed my cheek.

"Get to work Munch." He said then getting up.

"You said you were going to help me." I whined, I watch him turn around slowly and raise his hand to where there were bear claws.

"You really want to start whining when I know your biggest weakness?" He asked I shook my head no.

"Then get to work and then get working on that essay." He said, I sighed and got up and started cleaning up the papers, it took me a good 15 minutes to get all the papers picked up then I moved to the bar counter and started typing, I got half way done when Kendall covered my eyes.

"I'm almost done with it." I whined.

"Just shush and open your mouth." He said, I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it Tay." He said, I shrugged and opened my mouth, I felt something cold in my mouth just as Kendall uncovered my eyes, I let the cold thing move in my mouth and then it hit my tasted buds.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough!" I said smiling, Kendall nodded grinning.

"Where did you get it?" I asked after I ate the cookie dough that was in my mouth.

"I got it at the store last night, I hid it in the back of the freezer away from you and the guys." He said grinning.

"More." I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Finish the essay let me edit and proof read it and then we can make hot chocolate and Christmas cookies." He said kissing my forehead.

I quickly typed up the rest of the rest of the essay then pushed the laptop over to Kendall, he edited it and proof read it within 15 minutes.

"My little writer." He said hugging my shoulders.

"Come on let's get some Christmas cookies in the oven before your other dads get home." Kendall said as he saved the essay and closed my laptop then picked me up and set me on the counter in the kitchen.

Kendall grabbed the cookie dough from the freezer and set it next to me.

"Don't touch it." He warned and taped my nose.

He turned around going into the fridge and I quickly grabbed a square of the cookie dough and popped it in my mouth, Kendall turned around and looked at the cookie dough tray, he looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"What did I tell you?" He asked strictly but I knew he was playing with me.

"Don't touch it." I said, he nodded then quickly attacked my sides making me burst into laughter.

He stopped and smirked at me.

"That's what you get for eating the cookie dough when I told you not to." He said grinning as he dumped all the cookie dough squares in a big clear bowl he then handed me a wooden spoon.

"Mix all the cookie dough together and don't eat it." He said going to the oven and preheating it.

I started mixed the cookie dough together I had to admit it was getting hard to mix it all together.

"Need some help?" Kendall asked chuckling as he walked over and helped me.

"I think we got it all mixed together Tayters." He said helping me off the counter.

"OK Ms. Taylor let's started balling these cookies up and then get them in the oven and I'm sure by the time they get done and cool your other dads will be home and then we can decorate them." Kendall said as he started balling up the cookie dough into little balls then placing them on the cookie sheet.

Within 15 minutes we had the cookies laid out and in the oven.

I clasped on the couch yawning.

"Tired?" Kendall asked, I nodded.

"Take you a nap and I'll wake you up when the guys get here." Kendall said rubbing my back.

"I really don't want to though.." I said looking at him.

"Well then what do you want to do?" He asked.

"X-box carnival games." I said grinning.

"You are on." Kendall said starting up the X-box.

~!~

"I'm going to beat you." I said grinning as I threw the 'ball' at the batter, Kendall and I were currently playing 'baseball' on carnival games and I was beating him.

"No you are not." Kendall said

"I am." I said smirking as I was about to throw another 'ball' at the batter but Kendall grabbed me by my waist picking me up and spinning me completely making my throw go completely wrong.

"Daddy!" I whined looking up at him.

"You ain't going to win you little Munchkin." He said as threw the 'ball'.

"And that's the game!" The TV said announcing Kendall winning.

"You cheated!" I said as he put me down and I crossed my arms.

"Munchkin always remember this, daddy always wins." Kendall said taping my nose as he walked into the kitchen.

"I will beat you one day, I will." I said sitting on bar stool as Kendall pulled the cookies out of the oven.

"Don't count on it." He said smirking.

"Rematch." I demanded, he shrugged and walked into the living room restarting the game.

"Oh come on!" I whined as I fell on the couch as the TV said Kendall won again.

"I told you daddy always wins." Kendall said as my other daddies walked in.

"Hello, hello." Carlos said walking into the house with bags making me look up.

"What's that?" I asked

"Christmas presents and no you can not have them til Christmas." Logan said knowing I would try to look at my gifts.

"Come on let's go decorate some cookies!" Kendall said walking into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and hopped up on counter.

"OK, Tayters, let's get the cookies and the frosting and everything to kitchen table." James said

We moved everything we need to the kitchen table.

"Perfect." I said smiling.

"Now the fun part." Logan said as I got pulled on Carlos lap, I smiled.

"OK one rule and one rule only, no one eats the cookies." Kendall said.

I grabbed a cookie and started decorating.

I made the cookie completely white gave it a royal blue outlining, yep I was making a snow man.

"Tay." Carlos said, I turned around and he smeared frosting on my cheek.

"Hey!" I said

"Wait." He said then did the same with the other cheek.

"War paint." Carlos said grinning.

I shook my head and wiped the frosting off.

After about an hour of decorating cookies we were finally finished.

"Now we just got to let them sit for a bit then we can eat them after dinner." Kendall said taking the plate of cookies to the kitchen so no one could take them.

We decided to just order pizza for dinner once the pizza got here we sat in the living room watching old Christmas movies.

"So Taylor, we got news." Carlos said looking at me, I looked at him.

"What's that?" I asked wondering what this 'news' was.

"You are going to be starting school early." He said

"How early?" I asked

"Tomorrow." Kendall said, my eyes widened.

"Tomorrow?" I asked to make sure I was hearing them right.

"Yeah." James said, I nodded slowly a few times letting it all sink in.

"You OK with that?" Logan asked.

"Um, yeah.. That's fine.. A little bit short notice but I guess it's OK." I said shrugging. I had to admit I was nervous.

"You're going to be fine Taylor everyone is going to love you there." Kendall smiled lightly at me.

I nodded.

"Well, I have a busy day tomorrow so I might as well get to bed." I said, I made my way upstairs after I said goodnight to my dads and went into my room, I sighed.

I hope tomorrow goes smoothy.

~!~

I woke up by my alarm clock screaming at me, I hit the off button and threw the covers off of me.

I got up from my bed and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue baby doll top, I slipped on my converse and put on my daily make up then walked downstairs.

"Hey Munchkin." Kendall said as he put a plate of pancakes and hash-brows in front of me.

"Ready for your first day at school?" James asked as he kissed my head.

"Nope." I said, it was true I wasn't ready for this at all, going to a public school just gave me the creeps.

"You'll be fine, schools not so bad." Kendall said as I finished up my breakfast.

"Come on, we better get you to class." Logan said.

I sighed and grabbed my backpack, today might not go well.

~!~

I wondered the halls trying to find the main office, I was going to be late for homeroom and everything, great Taylor, just great.

I turned left and ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you OK?" Someone asked, I looked up to see a blonde hair'd blue eye'd boy.

"No, it's my fault." I said as he helped me up.

"Are you sure you're OK?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Where are you heading to? You must be new." He asked flashing his smile at me.

"I'm trying to fine the main office." I said.

"Well you are going the wrong way, come on I'll show you were the office is at and then we'll see if you have any classes with me. The name's Cody by the way." He said

"I would be the one to get lost on my first day. I'm Taylor." I said

"I love the name Taylor, you look so familiar, oh yeah your that band's daugh-"

"Shhh, I don't want anyone to know, I'm their daughter. I'm under cover." I said putting my hand over his mouth.

He nodded as I pulled my hand away.

"Well here's the office, I'll wait for you here." He said, I nodded and walked in and got my stuff that I needed, I walked out and handed my schedule to him.

"We have five classes together, we just don't have gym." He said smiling.

"Come on let's get you to your locker and get your stuff put away, and I know I might get slapped for asking but how old are you?" He asked looking at me a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm 13, and why would you get slapped for asking?" I asked

"Most girls slap me for asking." Cody said nodding slowly as I opened my locker and put my stuff in it then grabbed my homeroom binder and put my schedule in it.

"I don't see why though.. I'm a girl and I don't mind." I said as we walked into the homeroom.

~!~

I walked down the hallway to meet my dad's since they were picking me up.

"I can't believe they adopted her, I mean look at her, she's ugly."

"Why'd they choice her?"

I heard people whisper as I walked to the exit. I sighed as I pushed the door open and saw Daddy James leaning against the car, I sighed in relief and ran to him hugging him.

"Hey, Tay." He said smiling as he hugged me back.

"Where we going?" I asked, really wanting to go home.

"Home, we're off of the day." James said as I climbed in the car.

"Thank goodness." I said as we left the school.


	11. Chapter 9

**~One Week Later~**

I sat at my desk doing this boring homework, when my phone buzzed.

"_How did school go? ~ Carlos"_

I rolled my eyes as I thought back to today, then replied back.

"_It went fine.. But you do know you are just down stairs and you can come up here to talk to me right?"_

"_I would come up there but Kendall doesn't want me 'bothering' you."_

I sighed grabbing the things I would need to do the homework and walked down stairs.

"Help." I groaned, as I put my what felt like, ten pound, math textbook on the counter. I didn't really need help with it but, I didn't want to be alone in my room.

"How much work you got left?" Kendall asked.

"Math and then half of an essay left for English." I said

"You have an essay to write on your second week?" Logan asked, I nodded.

"I thought they would go easy on you." Logan said.

"Who's Cody?" James asked, I snapped my head around to see him with my phone.

"A friend." I said calmly, even though I was freaking out inside.

"That you meet at school?" Logan said as he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yep." I said.

"And he's a boy?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"No." James said.

"What?" I asked.

"You are not hanging around with a boy." James said.

"Dad, all the girls hate me cause I'm the 'daughter of Big Time Rush' and they made that known today at lunch. Stupid little bi-"

"Taylor Elizabeth."

"Sorry, but they are. They really hate me." I said.

"And if I so happened to get in some kind of fight that I can't get myself out of, then I'll have a guy friend to save me." I said.

"She has a point." Carlos said.

"And I've already kinda made friends with the whole football team and that's probably why those girls hate me. But! I'm not going to date any of them cause I'm set on someone else who will never date me cause he's famous." I said.

"The whole football team?" Kendall asked. I nodded.

"I didn't think she would make friends that fast." Logan said.

"You guys are making it out like I'm anti-social." I said rolling my eyes.

"So please, give them a chance. Please." I said.

"Fine, but if they go near you, I'm killing them." James said making me roll my eyes.

"So what's Cody like?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not going to answer that question." I said as I went back to my homework.

"Come on Taylor, tell us." Carlos said as he poked me in my side.

"Stop." I said pushing his hand away.

"Tell us." Carlos said

"No." I said.

"Los, leave her alone, she's got work to finish up." Kendall said

"If I finish up before dinner can I go to the gym?" I asked, knowing I would be done in no time and I could go to the 'cheer' gym and practice.

"If you finish up." Kendall said.

~!~

I quickly finished my homework got that done two hours before dad even planned on making dinner and the next thing I knew I was in gym stretching.

Once I got done I made my way to the corner of the floor.

"Taylor, you want music?" I heard one of the other girls call.

"Yeah." I said as I tossed my hair up in a high pony tail.

I heard the song ring through the speakers, the familiar song I knew all to well. I Knew You Were Trouble.

I grinned as the music started to go through my system.

**Carlos' POV:**

I sat next to James watching Taylor, she thought we were going home then pick her up later but we thought we would stay.

"So since we've started her on her tumbling she has her back hand spring." I said

"She lost it, she told me that last week." Kendall said as he sat next to me.

"Um, guys I don't think she's lost it, I think she's got it back and is doing stuff we can't even do, look." Logan said looked through the glass.

**Regular POV:**

I quickly pulled a round off back hand spring, full out whip. Landing it perfectly.

"I told you, you could do it!" I heard whipping around seeing Cody.

"Cody!" I said grinning as I ran over to him, hugging him.

"You don't listen to me do you?" Cody asked as he took off his t-shirt, then straightened out his under shirt.

"I never have Cody." I said as I got back out on the floor.

"Try a round off double back hand spring to back tuck and then whip it." Cody said.

I sighed, knowing Cody was going to push me to my limits today. Cody has helped me get all my skills within a month and has also gotten me to learn how to stunt. Even though I already know how.

I easily did was Cody told me to do.

"Happy?" I asked

"Very. Now stunts, full up, heel stretch, double down." Cody said.

"You are trying to kill me today aren't you?" I asked

"Just making you better." He said grinning.

**Carlos POV:**

"Oh my gosh." I said staring, then looked at Logan.

"She's good." James said.

"Really good." Logan said.

I watched her stunt in amazement.

"Who taught her that?" I asked

"That boy over there." James said.

"Boy?" I asked looking to where he was pointing.

"That's Cody." Logan said.

"How do you know?" Kendall asked.

"I've seen him around the school when I go there to pick Tay up." Logan said.

**Regular POV:**

"Lock that knee Tay, there is no way you are going to stay up there if you don't lock that knee." Cody said.

"Cody, shut up, you're breaking my concentration." I said rolling my eyes.

"You are lucky you got guys holding you up there." Cody said.

"I know." I said shrugging.

"Bring her down." Cody said as I got pulled out of the stunt.

"Take a break." Cody said walking off.

I grabbed my Gatorade taking a swing of it.

Anna Clare walked over, Anna Clare and I didn't really get along that well.. OK, we don't get along at all.

"So you think you could just walk into my gym and try to be, better than everyone?" She asked.

"I'm not trying to be better than everyone else Anna. I'm working for it." I said.

Anna Clare poked me rather roughly in the chest with her pointer finger.

"I think you should go home." Anna Clare said making me roll my eyes.

"AC leave her alone." I heard her older brother say.

"I'm not doing anything Jordan." Anne Clare said trying to act all cute.

I rolled my eyes turning around successfully hitting her in the face with my ponytail.

**Carlos' POV:**

"She gets her sass from Kendall." I said grinning.

"That's one thing that she never shows around us." Logan said.

"Cause she has respect for her dads." Kendall said as he sat back.

**Regular POV:**

I turned away from Anna Clare and walked over to Cody.

"She's ticking me off." I mumbled.

"I know, but hey, she doesn't have her whip you do, go out there and pull it and tick her off more." Cody said.

I smirked, might as well tick her off more.

I walked over to the floor and did a front walk over, round off, back hand spring whip. I looked over at Anna Clare to see her glaring.

I smirked and waved at her.

~!~**Two Hours Later**~!~

I grabbed my phone planning on my calling my dads to come pick me up when I looked up seeing them in the parent waiting room. My jaw dropped as I grabbed my bag and walked up the stairs to the parent room.

"I didn't think you four would stay." I said

"Eh, we wanted to watch." Carlos said.

"Who said you go gain all of your skills with out us?" Kendall said poking my sides making me grin, I grabbed his arms to make him stop.

"I don't know, I learned them on my own." I said.

"Come on kiddo. Let's get home and get dinner making." Carlos said

~!~

Once we got home and I got a shower I set back up to get ahead of the class yet again.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Kendall asked, I dropped my pencil and started signing to him, he looked at me shocked then signed back.

"You know sign language?" Carlos asked as he walked in.

"Yep, I had to learn, my aunt was deaf so when I didn't want to talk to anyone I would always sign." I said

"I thought I was the only one who signed." Kendall said.

"Not any more." I said in a sing-a-song voice, grinning.

"So you learned sign language from your aunt?" Kendall asked.

"Yep, she was the one that really took care of me and I was supposed to be put in her care but they said she was unfit cause of her being deaf so they put me up for adoption and in foster care." I said

"But you're with us now." Carlos said picking me up spinning me around.

"Yep. Even better." I said as he put me down.

"You need to teach me sign language." James said walking in the kitchen from his room.

"Nope, you wouldn't get it." I said shaking my head.

James grabbed me around the waist and pulled me off the chair making me giggle.

"You think wouldn't get it?" James asked a smirk playing on his lips.

"You wouldn't get it, you would get bored and give up." I said I knew these boys to well, and that's exactly what James would do.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yes." I said

James put his lips on my cheek and started blowing.

"No! Stop it! Dad!" I said through my laughter, I tried to push his face away but that didn't help since when I get tickled it's like my body can do anything.

James stopped and kissed my forehead.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

~!~

"There." I said as I stuck on the last bit of the solar system.

"Tay, why is there a blue box floating between earth and the sun?" Logan asked me, as he looked up from his book, I turned around and looked at him.

"It's the TARDIS." I said

"The TARDIS is not in the solar system." Logan said

"But my science teacher is a Doctor Who freak and I'm trying to get extra credit." I said smiling

"Put Gallifrey in there, Mr. Gale would love it." Cody said.

"But I have no idea what Gallifrey looks like Cody." I said looking at him.

"That's simple just make a destroyed planet." Cody said shrugging.

"Nah, I'll keep it like it is." I said shrugging.

"I like how the TARDIS is just floating there." Carlos said smiling.

"I wonder if Mr. Gale would let me play the Doctor Who theme song while I do my presentation." I said as I picked up my phone unlocking it then relocking it.

"He might." Cody said

"I hope so." I said.

"I got to head home, I need to get started on mine." Cody said as he got up.

"OK, so I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I'll see you later, Munchkin." He said before he hugged me.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Whoa! Back off." Kendall said as he stepped between us, making me roll my eyes.

I watched Cody leave before shoving Kendall in the stomach which didn't do a thing.

"What was that for?" He asked

"I was hugging him." I said.

"No one touches my little girl." Kendall said

"I'm 13." I said glaring at him.

"So?" He asked.

I sighed and went back to my project.

~!~

"Go, go, go, you could of fit one more in there." Carlos said as he laid on the grass in the back yard. I had finally got the confidence to start pulling all my tumbling on the grass.

"You need to hush." I said as I tightened my ponytail.

"So your telling me to hush now?" He asked as he grabbed my ankle.

"Yep." I said, nodding trying to make him let go.

Carlos smirked grabbing my other ankle.

"Let go." I said.

"No." He said as he reached up wrapping his arm around me then flipping me placing me softly on grass.

I laid my head on his chest.

"Ready to go to the KCA's this weekend?" He asked.

"Yep.. I can't help but be nervous, what if I do something stupid?" I said.

"You'll be fine, Tay." He said

I was about to say something when I was cut off.

"Hey you two! Come on we're going dress shopping for Tays." We heard James. I groaned.

"Just what I want to do." I said as I got up.

I ran into the house.

"Let's go!" I said as I jumped on Logan's back.

~!~

"I like this one."

"No."

"This one."

"No."

"This one."

"No."

"And this one."

"Never!"

"If you four say no to every dress I like I'm going in jeans." I said with my arms crossed, looking at them.

"It shows to much." Kendall said, I rolled my eyes.

"No this one shows to much." I said pointing to a dress that was way to short.

"OK, no, never take your dad's to go dress shopping, you are coming with me." Katie said as she grabbed my arm, dragging me away from my dads.

In the end Katie and I had found a beautiful pink pastel dress.

**A/N: So this is not as long and or good as I wanted it to be but It'll have to do. I've been seeing everyone commenting pretty much begging me to update and I'm sorry I haven't, school and life gets in the way. I'll try to update by next week or the week after that, due to finals.**


End file.
